


To Be Reborn The Butterfly by dorkylokifan （中文翻译）

by leafy_twig



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Multi, Thor占有欲很强, loki不是双性, 三角关系, 中文翻译, 仙宫家庭很有爱, 发热期, 各种H场景, 女体loki, 女体loki和美队, 有生子情节, 约顿loki
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafy_twig/pseuds/leafy_twig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复联1后Au。当Loki还是个小男孩的时候，他因放了一个魔法生物一命，赢得了一个“回报”。当Loki被押送审判的时候（Thor 2 开场），仙子前来偿还债务。Loki重获新生。但是一个新的身体，新的记忆真的能够给Loki一个新的开始吗？还是他过去的罪孽太过深重无法洗清？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 回报

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/gifts).
  * A translation of [To Be Reborn The Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1982331) by [dorkylokifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkylokifan/pseuds/dorkylokifan). 



> SY地址：http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-158567-1-1.html

第一章 回报

“哦，王子！求您放我一命，我会报答您的！” 被困在Loki陷阱里的小仙子娇滴滴地求救着，她的双腿正在流血。他抓到了她，本打算杀了她，以获得极其稀少又对于施展强大魔咒很有帮助的珍贵血液。不过，Loki现在只有14岁，除了与他的父亲以及哥哥Thor在黑森林猎杀的赤鹿之外，他还没有杀过其他任何有生命的东西。他没有意料到她长得如此类人。他们是可以幻化成任何形状的灵物，因此这让他们很难被发现捕捉。他们通常是幻化成白鹿的形式为人所知，或者，在这次的情况下，是一个美丽的女人。她看起来很年轻，以及非凡。她婀娜的身形，几乎像是的了白化病一样的白皙肌肤，以及大大的蓝眼睛，使得她看起来是如此无辜，这刺着他的心。

 

Loki知道自己没法下手去杀了。如果是有任何赤鹿求饶的话，Loki十分确定他也会放过它们。但他也不想显得软弱。他毕竟是个王子。即使这里没有其他的人，Loki知道她会记得这一刻，然后想最后留下一个印象。Loki没有立刻回答她。相反，他从口袋里拿出了一个空的小药瓶，开始收集从她腿上伤口流出的血液。这样，他既得到了一些珍贵的血液，又得到了一个“报答”。当小瓶子装满后，他塞上软木塞，然后对她说道：

 

“ 希望你诱人的'报答'令人满意。”Loki精明地说。“请告诉我，夫人：你能够给我什么丰厚的报答呢？” 仙子的眼睛似乎蒙上了一层阴影，Loki知道虽然她正看向他，她实际上看不到他。

 

“年轻的王子，你聪慧，耐心而工于心计。但有一天，你会犯下你无法估量，无法承担的错误。因此，如同你现在让我逃脱此劫一样，我也会让你逃脱一劫，你会重获新生，洗脱罪行。您接受这个报答吗？” 她问道，她面无表情如石头一样。Loki顽皮地一笑。这很棒。Loki想到了有几次他很恐怖地用错法术的时候，比如改变了Sif头发的颜色，他父亲可不觉得那很有趣。他不是有意将那颜色永远改变的。

 

Loki倾下身解开了陷阱，放了她被法术困住的腿。“当我需要你的时候我该如何召唤你？”Loki问道。

 

“您不必召唤我，年轻的王子。你只需知道我会总是关注着你，我将在你最危险的时候出现。” 随着一缕粉色的轻烟，她消失了。 最危险的时候？她一定是指会在战场上救他一命。知道自己被保护着，给了Loki一种之前未有的自信。并不是到了会变得疏忽粗心的程度，不过现在，Loki在自己的能力内感到了更多的轻松自在，以及感到和他的哥哥Thor不再那么亲密。也许是时候参加一些武力训练了，他一直很喜欢匕首……

——————————————————————

很久，很久，以后……

“这是我与生俱来的权利！”

 

“你与生俱来的！是死亡！是被放逐到冰冻的荒石之上！如果不是我当初拾起了你，你现在根本不会站在这里，还可以对我怀有恨意。”Odin的声音在正殿回响。正殿里q站满了阿斯嘉德的贵族，议会成员，当然还有王子Thor和王后Frigga。他们聚集在此，听候王子Loki的判决。Odin站了起来，整个大殿陷入寂静。

“我，诸神之父Odin，在此，判处Loki……死刑。”Frigga发出大声悲痛的啜泣，Thor抱住她安慰支撑着她。人群传来低声的赞同，当侍卫围住Loki准备将他带到绞刑架时，一阵明亮刺眼的光充斥了整个宫殿。侍卫们被撞倒在离Loki一定距离之外，一个仙子出现在他们眼前。

 

“谁召唤了你来？你来此地有何贵干！”Odin对这超凡的生物吼道。她短暂地看了众神之父一眼，但没有回答他的话。

 

“你好，Loki。”

Loki抬眼看她，回忆如潮汐般涌来。他都把她给忘了。那是许多年之前的事情，Loki，面临过太多危险的情形，而她都没有出现。他以为再也不会见到她了，以为她对他撒了谎，永远不会兑现承诺。Loki露出了自坠落彩虹桥以来的第一个真正的笑容。 她是来让他自由的。

“这是你该出现的时候，你终于来偿还你的债了？”Loki带着笑容说。

 

“是的，Loki。我来给你自由。只是…不是以你想要的方式。”她说道。Loki的笑容凝固。

 

“这是什么意思？”他对她咬牙说道。Odin安静地听着他们的交谈。知道侍卫们不可能抓住她，他没有派遣侍卫。 而Loki，一定是以某种方式抓住了她而得到了一次回报。

 

“你的父亲判决你死亡，那么，你应受到这样的惩罚，不过是以另一种方式。Loki，我给你的礼物，是重生的机会。因你的所犯下的罪行太过深重，你此生都无法获得赦免。因此，我赠你新生。”

 

一团粉色的烟雾开始将Loki吞没。当他的整个身体都没入烟雾之中，他发出令人血液凝固的尖叫，让Frigga的心脏抽痛。粉色的烟雾变成秋状，将Loki围住抬离地面。Loki仍在叫喊。锁住Loki的锁链从粉色烟雾中掉落地面。接着掉落的是Loki的衣服。最终，当Loki的叫声达到了最大的时候，血肉，皮囊，跟着落下。

 

Loki变成了什么？

 

这个巨大的“子宫”裂开了。水流冲了出来，顺着出来的是一个蓝色的物体，跌在地上。没有人移动。没有人说话……除了……她。“啊啊啊啊啊。” 所有人都看向了那个正喘息着的赤裸的蓝皮肤女人。她红色的瞳孔因害怕而瞪得很圆，就像一个新生的婴孩，她也就是一个新生的婴孩。 Frigga扯下Thor肩膀上红色的披肩然后冲向她。王后的眼里带着泪水恳求地看向她的丈夫。仙子对国王开口。

 

“哦，我亲爱的女孩。”

 

Loki被Thor的披风包着，Thor抱着她去治疗室检查。Eir医师检查的时候，王室家庭站在一旁等待着。Thor带着好奇与关心看着他新的妹妹。Loki现在是她本来的约顿形态。Thor突然意识到他之前从未见过Loki处于这种肤色。这让他感到很悲伤以及悲痛。Loki曾经因为这个身体，这个样子而感到如此耻辱。 现在他们眼前坐在桌子上的女孩好奇地环视着房间。她脸上带着淡淡的笑容。她和Loki看起来是那么相像，但是……又不像Loki。她的长相是Loki试着伪装成女人的时候的样子……不过有着蓝色皮肤，以及红色的眼睛。但他们有着同样的头发。她乌黑如瀑的头发是如此熟悉，以及令人慰藉。Loki看向Thor，露出笑容。

她开始像一个坐在医生的治疗室里感到无聊的五岁的孩子一样晃动蹬着腿。Odin看着她，感到心事重重。他担心如果这一切是诡计该如何，但是他更担心如果这一切是真的该如何。Frigga注视着她的女儿，哀悼着自己的女儿。

 

“妈 妈……妈---妈——你能说吗？”Frigga模仿着小孩的语调。Loki微笑着皱起眉头，试着理解从Frigga嘴里冒出的话。

“Frigga吾妻，我们需要私下讨论一下这件事。Thor，在我们回来之前，照料你的……嗯……妹妹。”Odin和Frigga到了一个毗邻的房间，开始了他们应该会很激烈的讨论。Thor心不在焉地想着那间房间里有多少花瓶与易碎物品。医师Eir在王室夫妇在隔壁开始他们一次史诗般的争吵的时候完成了检查。她告诉Thor，Loki身体很健康，并且和仙子说的一样，失去了以前的记忆。她需要开始重新学习所有最基本的技能。

“我是Thor。”他最自己做着幅度很大的手势以示强调。：“Thor。THOOOOR。”他指着自己。“你是Loki。Loki。LOOOOOOKII。” Loki没有说话，但冲他展颜一笑，这使得Thor内心融化。在这一秒，Thor知道，他会不惜一切地保护她，这个无助的孩子。他希望自己的母亲可以劝父亲找回理智来对待无辜的她。隔壁房间里的大喊大叫还在持续着。Thor和医师保持着尴尬的沉默，他们不知道该做些什么，也不知该如何对待Loki。Loki蹙着眉头，咬着下唇。她在座位上不安地扭动着，发出呜咽。

 

“Eir医师，Loki看起来很不安。”

“是的，王子殿下。我觉得最好让Loki先去沐浴，然后穿上衣服，用餐。我们会照料好她的。你应该去加入你父母的……谈话。”Thor做出一个鬼脸，缓慢地打开了门，进入的时候及时地避开了一个被砸向墙壁的花瓶。Frigga是个很好的投手。

 

“……那么当她问起她之前的生活的时候我们该怎么对她说？！她以后会知道她曾经做过的恐怖的事情。她会知道，她以前是个男人！我们不可能把这个秘密永远向她保密，Frigga。她注定会在以后发现这些！”

 

“你以为我不知道吗！因为我们对Loki隐瞒了事实导致了今天的后果，我们不能 重复错误！当Loki问起这些的那一天来临，我们应当告诉她她想知道的一切。这一次我们不会对她掩饰什么。我们得到了第二次机会，我们不能浪费！”

 

“呃—嗯。”Thor清了清嗓子。Odin和Frigga将视线投向他们现在唯一的儿子。 他们看起来都有一点尴尬。

 

“医师将带Loki去浴室，然后他们会打扮她以及带她用餐。她看起来还很疲惫，我想今天让她独自睡在寝殿不是很明智。”Thor主要是对着他的母亲说道。

 

“当然了，亲爱的。我今晚会和她一起睡。”Frigga一边说着，一边给了Odin一个带有深意的眼神。这一定是阿斯嘉德王室版的“让Odin去睡沙发”。Frigga走出房间，前去照料她新的宝贝，让家里的男人们单独呆着。Thor和Odin在他们挨着坐在靠着墙壁的椅子上的时候交换眼神。

 

“你母亲想要再次抚养Loki。但是儿子，我担心她会变得和以前一样。不管今天发生的事情，尽管今天所有人都看见了Loki被撕成碎片，重获新生，但仍然会有很多人怀疑这一切的真实性。有人会认为这又是一个诡计。其他人仍然会以为Loki以前所做的事情对他怀有仇恨。在这里，Loki不可能有一个真正的新生。如果她呆在这里，她过去的罪行会一直跟着她。”

 

“但是你会把她送至哪里？ 当她已经是一个女人的时候，你能够把她交给谁，把她带做小女孩来抚养？我无法信任一个陌生人来照料她。”

 

“我也不知道，儿子。所以你的母亲暂时……赢了这场争论。如果Loki真的要有一个新的开始，在这里她无法得到。在最后，我们终会把她送到其他的地方。”

 

（第一章完）


	2. Baby Step （基妹学步）

一切从婴儿学步开始。字面意思上，Loki的确需要重新学习如何走路。几周以来，Frigga和Thor都在扶着她小心翼翼地学习走路。当她学会如何走以后，她立刻学会了跑。从那以后，Frigga就开始头疼了。她是个精力旺盛的学步儿童，但有着成年人的身体，和像奥林匹克短跑运动员一样的双腿。 Frigga的第四女仆Kelda 撞到了Thor的肩膀。

 

“你是……哦……王子殿下。”她气喘吁吁地说着，然后扑通一声下跪行礼。看到眼前的景象，Thor露出笑容。这个女仆原本的直发变得微卷，使得她看起来比原本要苍老和憔悴。 Loki穿着睡衣，像一道光一样飞速地穿过走廊。她穿着睡衣，他们应该为此感到幸运，因为Loki十分不喜欢衣物。Thor追着她，Loki边跑边发出开心的尖叫。 她现在还不会说话，但他们已经可以根据她发出的声音理解她的意思。当她饿了，或者想要去方便，或者累了的时候她会做出特定的表情。

 

Thor抓住了她，然后把她抗在肩上。Loki最开始因为这种感觉而咯咯发笑，不过当她意识到Thor要把她带回房间去穿那些糟糕的衣服的时候她开始扭动。她蹬腿抗议着，Thor实实在在地拍了她后背一下，想要让她动作小一点。Loki因为这个惩罚性的动作而惊住，然后不由自主地开始抽泣。Thor将她放在床上。

 

“Loki，Loki。我错了，对不起。我不知道那会很痛。别哭了。嘘，嘘。”Thor摸着她的头，擦拭她的眼泪。她蜷缩在他的胸前，他轻轻地摇晃着她来安抚她。几分钟过后，Loki情绪好转起来，Thor挑了一件衣服让她穿上。她不满地撅嘴。Frigga和她的两个侍女走进房间，看到Loki终于坐下来了送了口气。

 

“其他的就交给我们吧，儿子。”Frigga高兴地说。

 

“好的，母亲。如果你还需要我的话，我就在训练场。”Thor笑了一下，然后 离开。Frigga给 Loki穿了一件比较难看的裙子。她让裁缝做了许多可以掩饰Loki丰满的身材以及女性曲线的衣服。她需要让人们知道Loki还是个孩子。Frigga用绿色的发带给Loki乌黑的长发扎了两个辫子。虽然这件裙子显得又矮又胖，Loki看起来仍然十分美丽。她就算是穿着装土豆的袋子都会显得很美。

 

当Frigga和Loki到达的时候Sif和Fandral刚刚结束了一轮比拼。Frigga坐在长椅上，看着Loki欢快地在地上。她趴在地上，撑着手肘，用手掌支撑着头。她专心地看着武士们的模拟打斗，一边欢快地摇晃着翘起的双腿。她看起来像是《草原上的小木屋》一书中主角Laura Ingles的年长性感版。Thor向他们走来。

 

“你们今天去了王宫外？集市怎么样？”Thor笑着问道。

 

Figga面容严肃地说：“充满好奇，焦虑，以及愤怒。人们需要时间来调整。今晚我会带着Loki去晚宴，这样大家可以看见她，也许他们就能够知道她是真的不一样了。”Loki抬起头看对他们笑着，她不明白他们的对话内容。Volstagg向Thor走来，向Thor发出挑战，这样他可以就在他朋友母亲的面前羞辱他。Thor眼中闪着激动。

 

他们站好位子，开始打斗。当武器撞击后发出的声音使Loki震惊，她坐了起来。Frigga注意到她变得不安后叫她坐到身旁。

 

“没关系的，亲爱的，这只是一场训练打斗，这不是真的。Volstagg不是真的要伤害Thor。”Frigga安慰着她。 但是Loki并没有明白。Volstagg用头将Thor撞倒，然后举起他的训练刀刃刺向Thor，这也许会是致命一击……

 

她刚刚说了她的第一个词。Loki哭着站了起来跑向他们，但是她并不是跑向Thor，相反她跑到Volstagg面前，像一个小孩一样捶着他的胸，胡乱地踢他。这一个场景十分可爱而有趣，直到Loki手上出现冰刃。大家立马围住了她，让她停下动作。

 

“Loki，没关系的。我没事。Volstagg刚才没有让我受伤。放轻松，放轻松。”Thor抚摸着她的脑袋让她冷静下来。Frigga也在一旁安抚着她。他们带她离开训练场。一路上，Loki在Thor抱她回卧室的时候一直都紧紧地抓着Thor。Thor低眼看向她，感到了一种他很久都没有感受到了的温暖与满足。他已经很久没有这样对Loki展现怜爱之情。他这样的转变。这一定就是父兄之情。 Thor看着Loki，突然间他很希望能有一个自己的孩子。Thor可以感受到Loki贴着他的身体。她修长的双腿，和纤细的腰。他可以通过她裙子上的轮廓看到她胸前活泼的凸起。突然间，这些所有的想法融合在一起，Thor感受到他之前没有预料到的下腹的硬感。他加快了脚步，略显粗鲁地将他的妹妹放在床上，然后转身对他母亲说：

 

“我必须走了。我还有其他事情要做。”他像一个被吓到的青少年一样逃离了房间。Frigga对他突然间举止的变化感到奇怪。他在两秒之前还满脸笑容。Thor跑回他自己的房间。他不得不努力不摔门。Thor冲向浴室看着镜中的自己。

 

“Loki是你的妹妹。她现在就像个孩子。别想，不行，不行！”他意识到自己还硬着，并且短时间还不会消停，他用手捂住脸。他现在不能自己解决，他肯定会在那么做的时候想着Loki。他需要一个活人。他将头探出看向走廊，寻找着一具乐意的身体。一个年轻漂亮的金发女仆经过，他叫住了她。她正要询问王子需要什么服务的时候，他的眼神快速从头到脚将她扫视了一遍。她注意到他充满欲望的眼神，知道了他需要什么。 雷神想要狠狠操她。她什么也没说，同意地点点头。她进入他的寝殿，在那里，Thor无情地持续狠狠抽插了几个小时，直到她几乎无法站立。

 

“你在这里！你这个下午到底在做什么？ 你都忘了干活了。快去干活。”女仆长对这个女孩说。其他的仆人注意到她。她的脸上有着很明显的伤痕，肯定出了什么问题。女孩小心翼翼地坐在厨房里的椅子上然后吃痛地皱眉。

 

“Ericka！你怎么了？”

 

“Thor王子和我……那一切很棒，只是他对我来说有一点太精力旺盛。现在是什么时候了？”

 

“现在该去晚宴上服侍了。”女仆长说。

 

“5小时！他蹂躏了我整整5小时。”Ericka精疲力竭地说。

 

“蹂躏？你这么说听起来显得王子很没有人情味。”另一个女仆说道。大家都知道，Thor几乎很少会和女仆们上床。当他这么做的时候，他通常十分慷慨体贴。他的持久力有如传奇。

 

“是啊！蹂躏！在前几个小时的时候，确实非常的舒服，但是非常明显，在那时候他想的是另外一个人。他一直持续着……显得十分绝望。我觉得我是他在想的那个不知道是谁的人的可怜的代替品。”她看向室内其他的仆人和她的朋友们。大家都保持着沉默。房间里紧张的气氛很明显。显然大家都在想着同一件事，但是没有人敢说出他们怀疑。”

 

这次晚宴是Loki第一次在宴会的贵宾席上亮相，自她……新生后。Thor坐在她身旁，感到轻松了许多。他只是很久没有过性生活需要释放，仅此而已。

 

“Thor！”Loki突然说道。“Thor，Thor，Thor。”Loki呀呀学语着。她为自己发出声音而感到骄傲。

 

“你能说妈妈么？”Frigga问她。Loki专心地观察着Frigga的嘴。她的嘴唇无声地动着，就像是在模仿着她。

 

“Mmmma!Maaaa!MAMA!” 听到这一声，Frigga情难自抑地流下眼泪。众人都注视着他们。Frigga和她的武士朋友们坐在一起，看着这个场景。在训练场，她带着不相信与怀疑观察着Loki，她坚信这一切是个精心策划的诡计，Loki仍然是那个Loki。当Frigga开始喂Loki吃饭的时候，她意识到这并不是表演。Loki的骄傲绝对不会允许自己去假装不会正常进食。 Loki试着用手抓食物，将自己弄得一团糟。Frigga不断地替她擦着脸。她还在学习如何使用餐具。

 

她真的，只是个小孩。

 

Odin嘴上挂着带着暖意的笑容看着他们。他十分不愿再次尝受心碎的滋味。他不知道当Lki开始问起关于她自己和她的过去的问题时该做什么。Loki迟早会意识到她是宴会大厅里唯一一个有蓝皮肤的人。她会知道在此生之前，她有过一个另外的生活。毫无疑问她会走上从前的道路。她仍然是Loki。

 

整个晚上Thor都笑着和他的母亲一起照料Loki，Loki对她碰到了每一样东西都感到新奇。大厅里的每一个人都无法忽视，因为她的出现，王室家庭显示出的欣喜快乐。 他们也此感到欣慰。国王，王后，以及王子 自从Thor粗燥的加冕礼以来已经很久没有这么快乐过了。整个王国用了一年的时间哀悼Loki，以为他已过世，然后当他再次现身，对另一个国度大肆毁坏的时候他们憎恨他。他曾掠夺如此多的生命。

 

（第二章完）


	3. Baby Blues（蓝妹妹）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章里面仙宫家庭都很感性，很多眼泪。

一周过去了，每一天，Loki的词汇量渐渐增加。现在她可以提出关于食物，方便之类的要求，以及找她喜欢的人。她也许会了说出她对于衣服的不满。

“热……热，妈妈。”Loki哼叫着，Frigga皱起眉。毕竟，这个可怜的女孩是一个霜巨人。在阳光底下她一定十分不舒服。唯一的解决方法是重新给她阿萨神族的伪装。但是现在，在Loki能够有意识地问起她的外表，接受她与其他人的不同之前，Frigga还不愿意这么做。

 

他们坐在王室私人花园里。花朵盛开着，Frigga打算今天给Loki读一些书，教她一些阿斯加德有趣的历史。当Thor向他们走来的时候Frigga有了个主意。

 

“Thor吾子，你能够善良地带一些雨来花园吗？Loki觉得很热。”Thor因为这个要求笑了。一朵小小的雨云飘在Loki玩耍的地方的场景十分好笑。今日其他地方晴朗无云。 云下开始下起雨来，Loki惊奇地发现她可以跳进又跳离那些雨滴。她开心地叫着。

无意识地，Loki召唤出她自己的魔法，她的Seidr魔法*（注）。雨滴变成了雪花，Loki感到到一丝安心。这是她第一次感到了真正的舒适。她将从地上捧起小捧的雪花，又将它们放回地上。她惊叹着寒冷带给她的舒适，惊叹着白色的雪花映衬着她蓝色的皮肤……

Loki意识到了她之前从未注意到的事情，她皱起眉。她见到过了每个人，都没有和她一样的蓝色皮肤。Frigga和Thor注意到了她的表情，注意到了她没有问出口的疑惑。这一刻来得比Frigga意料和希望地早了许多。Loki的词汇量虽然在增长但是仍然很少。她以为，这些问题在几周之后当Loki能够理解她需要说的所有词语后才会到来。Loki将视线从手上转移，抬头看向她的母亲和哥哥。Loki脸上的表情让Thor心疼，让他害怕。这个表情，他太熟悉了。Loki的脸上，自卑，自我厌恶，以及自我怀疑正在生根。Frigga走向她，握住她的手。

“妈妈，我是蓝色的。”

“我爱你，我亲爱的孩子。妈妈真的很爱你。我知道你在思考为什么你看起来不一样。答案会渐渐出现的，我的孩子。别因为你的不一样而感到悲伤。当你能够理解的时候我会向你解释你的外表和为什么你的感觉是这样。”Frigga拉过她的女儿给了她一个拥抱。Loki皱着眉靠着她。Thor意识到需要转移她的注意力。

“母亲，不如让我带Loki去骑马吧？Sleipnir会认出她，对她很好的。我可以带她去郊外逛逛。”

“这个主意不错，可以让我的女仆们休息一会儿。”以及我自己，Frigga想。她看着她两个孩子离开，注意到Thor对Loki有多宠爱。在过去的几周他比Odin表现得更像是父亲。这一点需要改变。

当Frigga走进正殿，Odin刚结束和他的顾问的谈话。他看到妻子脸上的表情，让他们离开了。如果他不是国王的话，他可能会逃向养狗室。

“Thor带Loki去看Sleipnir了。我们需要谈谈。”她说道：“Odin，吾爱，我知道你忧虑再次对Loki敞开心房。你这是在浪费你的机会。一周过去了，她还不知道你是谁。”

“我与她保持距离是有一定的原因的。 如果Loki重蹈覆辙……”

“重蹈覆辙？怎么会，Odin？她什么也不记得。他之所以会变成那样，是因为我们对他撒了谎，逼得他不得不成为Thor王位的直接竞争者。嫉妒是一种强大的情感，这对我们的儿子毁灭性的打击。现在，他变成了她，Loki不会有这样的担忧。她，不用与Thor为王位而竞争。她可以做她自己。”

Odin看向他的妻子，突然间感到很无力。“Loki的……进展如何？” 他问道。Frigga告诉他Loki在语言方面取得的进步。Frigga觉得在几周之后她甚至就可以开始学习识字阅读了。之后的事谁也不知道了。然后，她提出了关于魔法的话题。

“Loki今天将一场雨变幻成雪。这不是因为她霜巨人的体质，而是因为她的Seidr法术。因为她性别的变化，她的魔法甚至更加强大。我需要在不久后开始教授她魔法。”

“绝对不行！在发生了之前的事情之后，我不想让Loki再次掌握那种力量。”

“那么你告诉我她能够怎么保护她自己？ 她现在是最脆弱的时候，你知道，Loki的旧敌在知道她现在的情况下找上门来只是时间问题。你比其他人都更明白，用刀剑无法对抗魔法，只有魔法才能彼此对抗！”

“那教她如何自保，这能教她这些！”Odin失去耐心地吼道。 Frigga没有反驳。她知道她丈夫的脾气，并且Frigga并不总是按照他说的去做。在这件事上，她最好是寻求谅解，而不是允许。况且，她需要教会Loki基本的东西。只要Loki真正投入到魔法里，她便能够自学了，就像从前那样。

Frigga简单地回答：“好的。” Odin看向她。他知道这不是他们关于这件事的最后一次争论。

“你什么时候回来睡呢？我想你了。”Frigga的心以为他话语中的真挚而融化。她得承认，她也有点想念和她的坏脾气的熊依偎而眠的夜晚。

“很快了，亲爱的……”她一边说着，一边走过去坐在Odin的大腿上。“我觉得今天之后就可以。在过去几天，她成长得很快。我会在她的房间里在陪她一晚，然后看她明天的情况。我本打算今晚我们可以有一个私密的家庭晚餐，就我们四人。你和Loki应该有一些品质时间，好好谈谈了。我希望你安排好你的时间。”

“如你所愿，吾妻，我没有多余的能量去反对了。”他对她温柔地笑道。

Thor和Loki到达Sleipnir的马厩。Thor突然感到忧虑，如果Loki认出了他该怎么办？ Sleipnir看见了Loki，兴奋地小声嘶鸣着。无论他的父亲有什么伪装他都能够认出他。不论Loki变成什么样，他的气味总是一样的。Thor想到了他父亲之前与矮人打的奇怪的赌。如果不是因为Loki的话，他父亲就会输了，这个国家会损失惨重。Loki变成了一匹母马，与一匹公马生下了这只八条腿的生物。 Thor茫然地想着Loki的女性身体是否有生产的记忆。

Loki伸出手爱抚着Sleipnir。她对他微笑着，但是她并没有认出他，Thor感到心碎。Sleipnir似乎也感到了有什么不对劲。他悲伤地蹭着她的脖子。Thor看着他们，看到的却是另一个Loki。 虽然他的新的身体正站在他眼前，Thor还是十分想念他的弟弟。在这一切发生之后，Thor第一次哀痛着他所失去的。

Thor将Sleipnir牵了出来，将Loki推上马背，然后翻身上马坐在Loki身后。他们走向郊外，Thor带着沉重的心情，Loki因为这新的体验而咯咯地笑着。

那一天的晚餐在王室私人饭厅轻松地进行着。Loki现在可以自己吃饭了。Odin试着和她谈话。最开始的时候有一些艰难，不过在Thor提到Sleipnir后情况好转起来。Odin决定谈及马驹。Loki之前总是很喜欢它们。

“我喜欢SLap-neer。他是最棒的马，爸爸！他也喜欢我。Thor带我去看了花田，那些颜色美极了，那里甚至有和我一样颜色的蓝色花朵。我把它们都摘下了送给妈妈。为什么我是蓝色的呢？”

Frigga的叉子掉到了盘子上发出铛的一声，餐桌上安静无声。Loki在过去的几分钟里比她在这几天说过的所有话都要多，但是她以那个问题结尾。

“嗯，Loki……”Odin开口道：“……你是我们所称的霜巨人。 霜巨人都是蓝色的。”

“我是唯一一个吗？”

“在阿斯加德这里，是的，你是。但是在约顿海姆还有其他的霜巨人，你是从那里来的。”

“但是你不是我的爸爸吗？”Loki带着悲伤与疑惑问道：“妈妈？”她转头看向Frigga。Odin因这个问题眼眶微湿。Thor也是如此。他还记得在几周之前，他的弟弟拒绝称呼Odin父亲，称他为YOUR-Father。*注

“是的，亲爱的孩子，我是你的爸爸。Frigga是你的妈妈。我们都很爱你。”

“所以，你们也是霜巨人吗？”她带着希望地问道。

“孩子，不是的。”Frigga插话：“Loki，你爸爸在你还是个小婴儿的时候发现了你，你当时孤身一人，没有爸爸妈妈去爱你。所以他抱起你，带你回家。”

“那我真正的爸爸妈妈怎么样了？”她眼中带泪地问道。

 

“我的孩子，他们去世了。”Odin说道。说实话，Laufey死了，但是Odin并不知道Faurbati的情况。他推测她也死了。虽然不是全部的真相，但此时就只有暂时这么说。

“那你们会把我送走吗？”Loki问。从她有记忆以来，这是她第一次感到了没有安全感，似乎这一切美好的生活都将远离她。Odin啜泣了一声不能回答。

“不会的，Loki，你是我们的孩子，我们如此爱你。”Frigga回答她。Thor喝着啤酒掩饰他的哭泣。每个人都失去了胃口，晚餐唐突结束。Frigga带Loki回到她的卧室，两人躺在床上。Loki紧紧地依靠着她的母亲，寻求着所有的安全感。

 

注释：  
Seidr ：北欧神话中一种魔法。北欧神话中认为Frigga教授阿萨神族Seider 魔法。  
Your-Father：Odin被称为众神之父（ALLFather）


	4. New Sensation （新的感受）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在我看来，关于Jane的所有事情都没有发生。他们只是朋友。说真的，Thor只在地球上呆了三天，然后他就突然疯狂爱上了Jane？呵呵。（原作者）

Thor看向彩虹桥末端的建筑。修复工作已经完成了大部分。现在他可以随时返回米德加德拜访他的朋友们。自Loki转变以来一个月过去了。他现在可以去他们的世界探访，看看他们恢复得如何。他可以把Loki的事情告诉他们。Thor曾经认真考虑过Loki的未来。他不是对民众们的窃窃私语视而不见。很多人仅仅是因为她的蓝皮肤而恨她。也有很多人仍然把她看作原来的Loki。她永远都无法摆脱她的过去。他们会认为她需要对并不是她做出的事情的负责。如果Loki开始觉得苦涩，就像过去一样，Thor会带她离开阿斯加德。他会带她去米德加德，在那里，除了少数几个人，没人知晓她的过去。Thor甚至已经将这个打算告诉了Odin。Odin也认为这是一个不错的后备计划。但Thor没有告诉他父亲，他会在那里陪着Loki。现在，她如此脆弱，在他如此爱她的情况下，他永远也不可能抛下她。

Loki现在晚上都是一个人睡觉了。这中间有一段过渡时间。Thor不止一次在夜里醒来，发现被吓坏的Loki带着眼泪蜷在他的臂弯中寻求安慰。他不得不去找他的母亲。当她穿得那么少以及他的某个部分还在充血的时候，他无法信任自己单独和她呆在一起而不发生什么。

这个早晨，Loki在她醒来以后就一直在喋喋不休着。她对每一件东西都有疑问。“为什么”变成了她最爱问的句子，以及“怎么？” Thor是怎么召来雷电的呢？这些肉是怎么来的？你们怎么做起司的呀？ 天空为什么是蓝色的呢？ 彩虹桥怎么了？什么是彩虹桥？ 你喜欢马驹吗？我喜欢它们。小马驹们是从哪里来的呢？我也能有一只吗？

“嘿！Loki，快看！一直蝴蝶！”Loki站起来，追向那只蝴蝶。Thor被解放了。就像是有一道光击中了她的脑子一样，现在说话对她来说是一件自然而简单的事情了。希望Loki可以在她对那个小生物失去兴趣之后忘掉一些她的问题。如果没有的话，他就会带她去训练场看他和朋友们打斗。在他忙着挥舞Mjolnir的时候他可就没空回答问题了。

在分散了Loki几分钟的注意力后，Thor带她走过长廊去用早餐。她继续开始不停地说话，直到一幅画吸引了她的注意力。

“他是谁？”Loki停了下来指着画问道。Thor的心跳漏了一拍。那是一幅他的弟弟，Loki的肖像画。Thor感到恐慌，他不知道怎么回答。他需要和他的母亲谈谈。这件事情需要他们全家的讨论。Thor对她撒了谎，说：  
“这是我们的一个表亲。我们得快一点了，不然会迟到了。”

“你在说谎。”Loki好奇地看向Thor。就在不久才她才刚学会这个词语，以及理解了它的意思。Loki注意到了，当人们在她面前说话的时候她的皮肤会传来一种刺痛感。她甚至可以察觉别人是不是在隐瞒真实情况。虽然这种感觉不同，但是当有人在向她隐瞒事实的时候，她总是可以直到。Thor紧张地干笑着。 她可仍然是谎言之神，好吧，谎言女神*（注1）。她当然可以知道他正在说谎。愚蠢的Thor！真蠢！

“Loki，你问我的一些问题有很简单的答案。但是有一些问题，比如这个男人是谁，这些问题很复杂，需要长时间的解释。我会告诉爸爸和妈妈你问了这个问题。 有一些你不知道，但需要被告知的事情。但我认为你现在还没有准备好知道它们的答案。但是答案会来的，Loki，你只需要稍微放缓一下速度，好吗？” Thor握住Loki的手，与她对视道。 他需要让Loki感受到他的真心，以及他是在试图保护她。她现在还没有准备好知道所有的关于她过去的所有真相。

她问道：“这个地方的秘密太多了。我能感觉到。你没有这种感觉吗，Thor？在这里的每一个角落，人们的脑子里都藏着太多他们不说愿意当着我的面说出来的话。他们是在向我隐瞒什么呢？”Thor被她的巧言弄得哑口无言。她比表现出来的要更加了解周围得情况的多。

“伤痛，妹妹。他们向你隐瞒，是不想让你感到伤痛。真相往往会让人很受伤。”Thor的眼里藏着没有流出的泪水，他拉过Loki拥抱着她。Loki感到既伤心又迷茫。是什么这么可怕，让她的哥哥都不敢告诉她？那个男人到底是谁？

“我饿了。”她说。其实，她并不饿。这是说的第一个谎。 他们一同走向餐厅，和他们父母讨论着今天的计划。Odin今天准备教导Loki关于阿斯加德的历史，以及提高她的读写能力。这给了Frigga她十分需要的休息时间。她之前耽搁了很多公事，现在她需要处理它们。Thor在早餐中没有提到关于那幅画的事。他会在Loki不在的时候再和他的父母谈及这事。

仙宫家庭在早餐之后分别去做他们已经安排好的事情。当Thor收到Heimdall的消息的时候他正在训练场。 彩虹桥已修缮完毕。 Thor回到房间冲了个澡，换了衣服。他准备好后，就立刻马不停蹄地前往彩虹桥的入口。

“早安，王子殿下。 看来你等不及要检测新彩虹桥的功能了。” Heimdall说。

“确实如此，我的朋友。 告诉我Anthony Stark此刻在家吗？”Thor问道。

“是的，王子殿下，我想其他的人类此刻也在那里的消息一定会让你很高兴。那里似乎是有一个特别的聚会。有一场盛大的晚餐。 有些人甚至已经提到了你的缺席。”

“那么，我应该到场了。” 他挂着大大的笑容说道。

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

这天是感恩节，纽约迎来了今年的初雪。薄薄的一层雪花点缀着整个城市，使得这座城充满魔力，看起来比以往来的洁净。 这座城市仍然有着一个月前那场袭击的印记。 一月以来，数不清的葬礼被举办，还有很多为孤儿以及无家可归的人筹款的慈善活动。 Tony看向餐桌旁的复仇者联盟伙伴们。 他意识到，他们都是孤儿。 但是Tony有Pepper，队长有谁呢？虽然Clint和Natasha有彼此，但是在这样的节日里，正视现实吧，如果Tony没有邀请他们，他们很有可能会在某个简陋的公寓里面一边看着电视一边打发晚餐。Bruce也一样。所以他们都在这里，聚集一堂，在餐桌旁享用着火鸡以及其他的感恩节大餐。 Pepper坚持自己下厨。看起来绿豆焙盘是在Steve被冰冻之后发明的。他喜欢这道菜。这一年的感恩节对于这个团队来说有着特殊的意义，实际上，对这座城市的每一个人都是如此。 通常说来，Tony不是一个十分感性的人，但是今年，他不再想要和一群辣妹一同享用大餐。

今天，每个人都在谈论自己的童年，特别是Steve。这个节日对他有着特殊意义。当他主动提出引导餐前祷告的时候，也并不令人意外。他们正做了一半祷告的时候，突然外面传来的明亮耀眼的光照亮了整个饭厅。

“Sir，Thor王子在您的阳台上。”Jarvis报告道。每个人都跑了出去。

“来得真他妈的巧！很高兴见到你，你真是找准了时间！”Tony给Thor一个兄弟的拥抱。

“阿斯加德的工匠们很会找时间。 彩虹桥在今早才终于修复完毕。” 在进去之前，每个人都和他来了热切的拥抱与握手。他们在餐桌给Thor腾了个位子，然后他很快在餐盘上堆了满满一堆吃的。Thor从一些琐碎的事情开始谈起，他问了一些和关于这个节日的问题，以及大伙的近况。

话题不可避免地转到了这座城遭受的毁坏，修复工作，以及帮助人们向前看。谈话有了一个明显的停顿，每个人都有着同样的问题。Loki受到了什么惩罚？

“吾友，我必须承认，我今天来这里是事出有因，那就是Loki。对他的判决已经执行。” 气氛变得沉重。“Loki被判处死刑。” 大家都松了口气，一种安心在桌旁蔓延。Loki死了，不再是个威胁。

“我对你所失去的感到遗憾，Thor。我知道你很爱你的弟弟。” Bruce安慰道。

“关于Loki，还有一些事。” Thor说道。还有？ 在死亡之后还有什么呢？ 每个人都再一次感到不安，等待着Thor的另一个消息。

“Loki被处决的方式，并不是我们原来所预料的那般。他的处决被中途打断了。”

“所以，Loki是死了，还是？” Clint问道。

“这要看你们是如何定义死亡的。”Thor说。

“什么？现在他是个僵尸还是其他的东西？”Tony问。 这场谈话变得有些古怪了。Thor 向他们解释了仙子的出现，以及她对Loki做了什么。 他讲述了他的弟弟在那团烟雾里被撕碎，描述了他凄厉的尖叫以及那些碎裂的血肉。然后，他谈到了他的妹妹。

“等等，所以现在Loki是个女孩了？”Clint问。

“对。”

“所以他还活着？”Natasha问。

“Loki已经重生了，她有了新的身体与思想。她没有之前的记忆。事实上，我们还必须重新教她如何走路，说话，以及自己吃饭。我们说话的这时候，父亲正在教她如何读写。”

“所以，现在她是个变性的失忆病人。”Tony更像是总结而不是发问地说。

“她不是以前的Loki。她是不同的人，一个单纯的无辜的孩子。我希望你们都能见见她。”

“当然。”Natasha立刻说道。其他人都于出礼貌地保持沉默。他们可不想在感恩节惹怒雷神。这个城市已经受够苦难了。Natasha有着自己的理由。她想要弄清这一切是否是鬼扯，或者Loki会不会变回“原来的他”。最好在敌人仍然虚弱的时候将其制伏。

Thor对他的朋友露出大大的微笑。“我会很快回来。”他说。他走到外面，召唤Heimdall。 他一走，大家便开始七嘴八舌起来。 每个人都在互相问着问题。Steve将手指放进嘴里吹了一个刺耳的口哨。

“大伙儿，如果Thor说的是真的，那么他真的是要去接他的宝贝妹妹。我建议大家像对待其他孩子一样对待她。她只是一个碰巧名字是Loki的女孩。”

“一个曾试图统治世界以及差点将城市铲平的女孩？” Clint讽刺道。

“她对这些没有记忆。鉴于这一点，大家都别提那场袭击的事。她这是第一次见我们，大家友好一点。” Steve特别看着Clint。Thor离开了有十五分钟。 阳台又闪起光芒，大家注视着第二个身影。那是，蓝色的。

“那是个蓝精灵吗？”Tony问道。Thor忘记了提到Loki外表的一些小细节。 Loki睁着眼睛好奇地四处看着。原来这就是米德加德的样子。这里真冷。Loki喜欢这里。这里还有雪呢。

“她有《魔鬼圣婴》*（注2）里的红眼睛。”Clint说。美队虽然不知道这话里的文化背景，但是他可以猜测这是一个侮辱。

“你们，都闭嘴。”他命令道。

“吾友们，这是我的妹妹，Loki。Loki，这些是我和你提到过的凡间朋友们。今天对于他们来说是一个值得庆祝的日子，我想在今天将你介绍给他们。这是——”

“嗨，我的名字是Loki！你看起来和我哥哥好像！他是个阿萨神族。我是个霜巨人。米德加德里有霜巨人吗？”Loki对Steve说道。Steve结巴了一刻，他努力地寻找着一个合适的回答。

“唔，没有。没有。地球上没有霜巨人。”他礼貌地微笑回答。

“你叫什么名字？”

“我是Steve Rogers队长。这是Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Bruce Banner, Pepper Potts和Natasha Romanov。”Loki在他们被依次介绍的时候看着每一个人。

“凡人都带着疾病，这是真的吗？我听说这就是他们很快死去的原因。”

“Loki，这样很无礼。你不该问这种问题，并且，答案是，不是的。他们不是所有人都生着病。那只是虚构的。”Thor解释道。

“我很抱歉，Thor。”

“嗯，呒，你饿了吗，Loki？ 你可以吃点东西。” Steve提出邀请。

“好呀，谢谢！”她回答。他们都在桌边坐下。 基本上每个人都已经用完了晚餐，现在是甜点时间。只有Thor和Loki还在继续晚餐。Loki用关于食物的问题轰炸着他们。什么是火鸡？它是什么样子的呢？ 你们是亲自杀掉这些食物的吗？ 她一直这样，持续了一个小时，不停地问着她知道的关于米德加德的所有东西。 在她这样继续的时候，大伙开始感到放松。

每个人都注意到了她的穿着打扮和说话的方式。时不时她会发出童音。其他时候她的声音和她女人的外表相符合。她的长袍显得朴素丑陋。 但是Tony注意到它没有成功地掩饰住她美丽的曲线。这些衣服和辫子让她看起来像一个孩童，但是也掩藏不住她姣好的臀形和丰满的胸部。Loki美得令人窒息。Bruce惊叹地凝视着她。她的蓝皮肤，以及失忆，使得他对她起了一种没有意料到的同情之感。Natasha不知道怎么对待她。 而Clint根本就不相信。他坐在这里，怒火中烧。 这个婊子控制了我的思想，还试图让我杀了Natasha，他想。 Steve将Loki完全看作另外一个人，如同Thor说的那样，她真的是天真无辜，对过去的错行一无所知。

过了一会儿，Loki感受到房间里紧张的气氛。十分突出地，她可以感到Clint对她发出的强烈的不喜。她向Thor靠得更近，寻求保护，突然变得十分害羞起来。她可以察觉出周围的谎言。这些人在向她瞒着什么。她不喜欢被欺骗的感觉。 Pepper感受到了Loki的不适。

“我们去客厅休息一下，看场电影怎么样？ 你之前见过电视吗，Loki？”

“没有，Pepper小姐，我没见过。”Loki面露笑容地回答。

“好吧，那么，这是你的一个新体验了。” 大家聚集起来，围坐在长沙发旁，电视上开始放弃《圣诞颂歌》。每个人都笑着，享受着电影，虽然Loki在前十五分钟内一直在问关于电视，假日，以及汽车的问题。 电影结束后，Tony决定是时候来点大人的娱乐活动了，然后开了一瓶烈酒。Clint换台到了放动作片和探险节目的频道。 Loki让Thor解释什么是电。Tony插话进来，拯救了Thor。

“你是个聪明的孩子，告诉你，你可以向Jarvis问这个问题，以及其他你想问的所有东西。他可以告诉你真正的有道理的答案。”Tony说。 当然，她问道敏感问题的时候答案会被拦截，以及关于上个月的袭击的事情都会被省略。Loki对于Jarvis显得空洞的声音感到惊讶。她在接下来的时间里问着这个人工智能关于米德加德和自然世界的所有问题。

“谢了，朋友。我会永远感激你。Loki一直都是个好奇的家伙。她现在对于知识的需求十分急切。她就像是想要把整整3000年的知识都一下子重新装回她的脑子里。”

“不用谢，伙计。你看起来很需要这个。”Tony递给Thor一杯啤酒。Thor再次谢谢他。

基本上大家都开始看Clint正在看的电影，不过美队去了厨房帮助Pepper清理。没有人注意到Loki停止了问Jarvis问题，开始把注意力放到电视屏幕上正在演的内容。

那是个恋爱的镜头，主角们亲吻着，互相抚摸着，缓缓地开始褪去彼此的衣服。Loki感受到双腿之间有一股悸动的感觉。她站起身来，走到其他人在的长沙发后面。Loki抚摸着自己的嘴唇，渴望复制那些演员从亲吻中感受到的感觉。

“他们正在做什么？” Loki问道。大家迅速地转过头看着她，突然，大家都感到十分的尴尬。

“哦，嗯……嗯……我们该走了，Loki。”

“我觉得那很有趣。我们两个可以那么做吗？”她在Thor将她拉向阳台的路上问道。Tony猛地用手捂住嘴巴，抑制他快忍不住的大笑。Thor的样子十分窘迫。

“下次再会，吾友。感谢你们的晚餐。”

注释：1. 原文： She’s still the god, well goddess, of lies  
2.《魔鬼圣婴》1968年出品，大导演罗曼.波兰斯基执导。曾被被美国《娱乐周刊》评为“有史以来最恐怖的25部电影”第9名。

（第四章完）


	5. 仙宫家庭性教育

Loki皱着眉看向镜中的自己。她讨厌这些衣服！她也想要穿得很漂亮。为什么她不能和妈妈穿一样的衣服呢？从米德加德回来之后，Loki很清楚地意识到了自己现在的样子。那是三个月之前的事情了。Thor近来也表现得十分奇怪。他陪伴她的时间不如之间那么多了，并且每次二人碰面时，他的身边总是有其他人。她讨厌和别人分享他！ 

Loki决定去好好翻翻她巨大的衣橱，找找能让自己看起来更加养眼的衣服。 衣柜的前面部分都是她熟悉的裙子，但是在衣橱后部，是一些她从之前没有见过的衣服。她仔细地瞧了瞧它们，发现那些是男人的衣服，并且，它们似乎都很合身。任何衣服都好过她现在穿着的这件，并且，如果Sif可以都可以穿男人的衣服，那她也可以。她找到了一套穿着，搭配着长裤，衬衫以及长外袍。那是一套黑底绿金边的衣服。她稍稍放松了臀部的系带，让它穿起来更加舒适，然后扣紧了在腰部的皮带。现在她看起来充满力量而又美丽，甚至看一来有一点带有威胁。她喜欢这样。

她欣赏了一会儿镜中的自己，然后脱下，去试其他的衣服。不久之后，她想要穿的漂亮衣服就在床上堆成了山。在将东西放回原位之前她终于决定了要穿什么。不过，在她脑海深处仍然还有没有解答的疑惑。她怀疑这些衣服属于那个画中的男人。

明天，她会给每个人带来惊喜。这一周她都是自己穿衣，以及准时去用早餐。母亲坚持认为她需要学会在没有协助的情况下自己做这些简单的事。她等不及向每个人展示她的新形象了。Loki考虑了一会儿发型的事情，但是她不知道怎么将头发弄成像她妈妈的那样，所以她决定就这么披着发。

Thor正坐在Frigga旁边吃着早餐，这时候Loki走进餐厅。 有那么一会儿，Thor以为再次见到了他的弟弟。他需要再次确认一下。Loki正穿着他弟弟以前的衣服，并且她看起来美极了。 她的如瀑黑发垂至腰际，在她走动的时候随风摆动。她的衣服被裁剪得可以突显她的曲线。她美得令人目眩，Thor感受到了腹部的一股不该有的冲动。大厅里的其他男人也的注意力也被吸引了过来。Loki在餐桌旁，她的家人面前停了下来。她以一种调皮的姿势将手背在身后。

“早安，父亲，母亲，Thor。我看起来怎么样？”她带着欢快而戏谑的笑容问道。

“你看起来可爱极了，亲爱的。但是这不是男人的衣服吗？我会派宫廷裁缝在早餐之后去你的房间为你做一些新的衣服。”Frigga平稳地回答，希望可以避免为何Loki的衣橱里会有男人衣服的问题。 

真好！Loki想。一个新的衣橱正是她想要的。这真是她做过的最好的决定。

早餐继续进行着，Thor尽可能地不去看Loki，而是瞪着那些将视线过久地停留在Loki柔软的身形上的男人。Fandral就在那些男人之中。今天在训练场上他的朋友会为此付出惨重的代价。Loki很快地用完早餐，然后回到了房间。Frigga转身对她的丈夫说道：

“亲爱的，我认真我们现在该和Loki谈谈关于性的话题了。” Odin咕哝了一声作为回答。

“我相信你的能力足以应付这些了，吾妻。”

“胆小鬼。”她指责着国王。

早餐结束后，宫廷裁缝来到Loki的房间为她定制新的长袍。Loki开心地笑着挑选她喜欢的颜色与布料。她指示着裁缝如何裁剪她的衣服。她的第一件裙子在一个小时内做好了。那是一件漂亮的翡翠色丝绸裙子。这件裙子有着高领以及长袖。完美得展示了Loki的线条。Loki的每一寸肌肤都被遮着，除了她的头，以及后背。裙子的背后暴露出她修长的后颈线以及光滑的后背，这从前面看完全看不出来，但是从后面看，她看起来十分地充满诱惑。她喜欢这件裙子。Loki将头发简单地挽了一个髻，然后让裁缝留下来继续完成缝制其他的衣服。她飞奔到训练场，去向大家展示她的新衣服。好吧……尤其是向某个人。

当Loki在周围的长椅上坐下的时候，Thor和Sift正在激烈地打斗。这一局以Sif摔在地上结束。Thor向她伸出一只手，他们之间战友般的温柔触碰让Loki嫉妒得冒烟。二人看到了长椅上的Loki，她射向Sif的冰冷的目光可不会被弄错。看到Loki的美，Thor停止了动作。有那么一刻他的脸上显示出欲望不加掩饰的欲望。 Sif看着他们两个，他们之间充满了显而易见的性张力。Thor用了一些可笑的理由先告辞了，然后躲进浴室。Sif回看向Loki。她绝对没有弄错。Loki把她看作是竞争Thor的一个对手！Loki站起身走了。既然Thor已经走了，她也没有理由继续逗留。

“刚才是发生了什么？”Fandral打趣道。

“原来你也没有看见刚才的情况？” Sif带着讽刺问道。

“看见什么？”Volstagg问。

“Thor和Loki！他们……他们是 ……我觉得他们之间很……亲密！”

“Sif！注意点！那些只是憎恨Loki的人编造的毫无根据的谣言！”

“你没看到刚才他们是看着对方的眼神吗？Loki看着我，就像如果我再敢不小心碰Thor一下她就会杀了我！她想要他，而且更重要的是，Thor也渴望她！ 我看到了他的那种眼神。”  
Sif和另外三武士对视着。其实他们已经有一阵子了在怀疑了。他们看着彼此的眼神，虽然他们以为没有其他人注意到，但是其他人也在看着他们，很显然，他们被彼此吸引。似乎只有王和王后没有注意到这些。

“所以，我们该做点什么？”Fandral问道。

“我需要把这件事告诉王后。”Sif说。

 

 

 

 

“别这样做，姑娘。这是我们不应该插手的私事。”Volstagg反对道。

“但是如果王子和公主有私情的话被传出来，这会是一件丑闻！”Sif反驳。

“但并不是。”Fandral说。

“你怎么能这样说！”Sif瞪着惊讶的眼睛看向朋友。

“他们并没有血缘关系。再退一步，她可是蓝色的。阿斯加德一般的人甚至都没有将她看作是王室成员。也许他们就应该在一起。”

“但他们认为她是Odin的家庭成员。”Sif说。 Hugon终于插话了。

“Thor和Loki渴望彼此。当他们两个想要什么的时候，我们什么时候看见他们失败过？”Hogun的话是对的。Loki会执着追求于他所想要的，而任何人也别想改变Thor的主意。

“你是在建议我们就袖手旁观任一切发生？”Sif带着挫败说。

“是的，姑娘。这对他们二人都好。”

Thor一转角就用Mjolnir飞回了他寝殿的露台上。他冲了个冷水澡但是没有用。他需要发泄他的欲望。Thor穿上裤子掩盖他的雄伟，将头探出卧室。一个漂亮的红发女仆走过，他叫住了她。

Loki正走在通向Thor房间的走廊上。Thor居然没有评价她的新裙子就走了，她很生气！难道她不知道她是为了他才把自己打扮得很美吗？实际上，她正冲向他的房间，但是当她靠近他寝殿的时候，她开始听到里面传来的声音。这些声音很奇怪，并且是由两个人发出的。Loki转动门把走了进去。

Thor将女仆抵在墙上，正操得她灵魂出窍。他们都大声呻吟着，肌肤碰撞着。Loki不明白她看到了什么。看到Thor有力的抽插时，Loki感到双腿间的刺痛与湿意。 她也感受到了心中的刺痛，以及眼内聚集的泪水。

 

 

 

 

“Thor？” Loki的脸上带着被背叛的表情。Thor骤然停住。他看到Loki正看着他，突然恐惧贯穿了他的身体。Loki转过身，哭着跑开。

“LOKI！”Thor喊着。他完全忘记了他刚才正操着的女仆，试着拉上裤子去追她。但是走廊上有太多的人，他不能引起太大的动静。他关上房门，快速地调整自己。那个女仆穿上裙子，一言不语地离开了。

Thor走过长廊去到Loki的房间。他必须和她谈谈。他不知道该说什么，他只知道他需要做点什么补救这一切。他打开房门，发现她正趴在床上啜泣。她动人的后背随着她的哭泣而颤抖着，Thor深知他伤害了她。

“Loki，我……”

“你怎么能这样？”她哭泣着。这是一个该死的Thor不知该如何解释的指责。Thor慢慢地走向Loki的床，小心地坐在床沿上。Loki感受到床因为他的重量而凹陷。她眼带泪水地抬起头看向他。Thor的眼里，也有泪水。他在过去的几周里，都躲着她，因为他不能拥有她。她是他的妹妹。但他从未想到她也会渴望他，从未想到，她的那些拥抱，以及不恰当的话语不仅仅是源于好奇，天真和无知。他们凝视着对方，眼泪无声落下。Thor缓缓倾身，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他捧住她的脸，他们的双唇逐渐接近……

他贴上她的嘴唇，Loki用鼻子深吸了一口气。但她不知是闻到了Thor的味道。还有她的味道。Loki感受到的怒火就如同一把匕首切断她的身体。她把Thor推开，给了他重重的一耳光。

“滚！”她喊叫着说出。Thor逃离了这间房，知道自己犯下了不可弥补的错误。Loki躺倒在床上不受控制地哭泣着。王后在不久之后就听说了侍从间的混乱，然后来到了她的房间。

“Loki，我的孩纸，你为何如此伤心？”

“我恨他！”

“亲爱的，你恨谁呢？”

“Thor！”

“Thor？为什么呢？”Frigga感到十分糊涂。侍从们告诉她，她的孩子们吵架了，但是没有说是为何争执。Loki不知道该如何回答。处于某种原因，她不向告诉母亲她对于Thor的感觉。她感到很难为情。

“我走进了Thor的房间，Thor和一个女人正在……正在做一些事情。”一些他应该和我一起做的事！

“啊，我知道了。Loki，孩子，我本来就打算和你谈谈这方面的事情。既然这件事放生了，似乎我找的时间有一点迟了。你看到Thor所做的事是很正常的。所有人都会这么做。我们把这叫做性爱。这就是宝宝是怎么来的。”Frigga继续向Loki解释着什么事生产以及性冲动。Loki专心地听着。这些信息中的某一些似乎有用，但是一个新的问题困扰着她。

“所以，Thor正在尝试和那个仆人制造一个宝宝吗？”Loki问道，她害怕知道这个问题的答案。

“哦，亲爱的，不是的。人们会为了生宝宝做爱，也会仅仅因为欢愉而这么做。Thor并不经常和仆人这么做。并且Thor真的在很久之前就应当找到一个妻子了。当Thor结婚之后，他会和他的妻子生宝宝。就像你也会和你选择嫁的那个男人生宝宝一样。”Loki意识到了Frigga话中的含义。虽未直言，但是暗示道，Loki和Thor不能与彼此结婚。

“但是，谁会想要我呢，妈妈？我是蓝色的，我的宝宝们也会是蓝色的。没有人会要我！”Loki的眼泪决堤。

“别哭，亲爱的。那不是真的！你是个漂亮的女孩，谁可以拥有你都会成为最幸运的男人。”Frigga说谎道。 她清楚地知道，这里的男人都是偏执而心胸狭隘的蠢货。Frigga思考着。现在也许就是该教Loki伪装的时候了。这样做有两个好处。一是可以让Loki对于热度不再那么敏感，另一个是让追求者们更倾向于考虑她。 鉴于Loki的过去，她也许会在很久之后才会找到她合适的人。 她的过去是另一个需要在不久后讨论的话题。她和Odin需要做出决定。


	6. 别离

仙宫家庭的晚餐时间十分地令人痛苦。Loki和Thor全程都没有对视，更别提交谈。Frigga和Odin以为这只是源于尴尬。Loki对于Thor的怒火在沉默中燃得越来越旺，她决定转移自己的注意力。她的脑海里想的几乎大部分都是关于Thor的事情，并且是自从她……出生之后？ 一群孩子嘻哈打闹着经过餐厅，Loki突然意识到了什么。

她就没有自己是小孩子的记忆。事实上，她对于三个月之前的事情也毫无记忆。她多大了？他们说他们在她还是婴儿的时候就收养了她，但是她的童年到底发生过什么？为何她已经是个成年女人了，却才刚学会如何识字，如何说话，如何自己切牛排！ 巨大的恐惧吞噬着Loki，她意识到她之所以不记得这些很有可能是她的记忆被夺走了。如果，这些人实际上是绑匪该怎么办？或许，她只是一个人质，被他们驯服地只能依赖他们屈服于他们？

“母亲，我的生日是何时呢？”Frigga和Odin对视一眼。

 

“在四个月之后。”

“那么，我现在多大了呢？”

“你今年3247岁了。”Frigga回答道。Loki吃惊地盯着她。她不可能那么老。到底发生了什么！“我的天使，Loki，现在是我们向你解释那幅画中的男人是谁的时候了。”

王室家庭突然站起来，向其余人解释他们需要先行离开。Thor一言不发地跟在后面。他们来到王与王后的寝殿，开始了一段很长的谈话。  
XxXxXxX

 

Loki环视着她的房间，第一次真正的仔细打量着它。她每晚都睡在这间房间，但是这里却充满着她记不起来的东西。就像衣橱里有着男人的衣服，这里还有书籍，小装饰品之类的她不知道的东西。他们都属于她曾经是的那个男人。

她的视线被房间里的书架们吸引。她抽出一本看起来被读过很多遍的书。在将它放回之前她快速地翻阅了一遍。她又打开了另一本，这是一本介绍九届中所有生物的书。包括约顿人。她还找到了一本里面夹着一朵花的书，猜想这是否属于一个他曾经爱的女人。她花了几个小时翻阅每一本书，但是没有一本可以告诉她，她曾经是男人时在想些什么。

他曾被处决，被她叫做爸爸的男人判处死刑。他曾被她渴望的男人，那个被她叫做哥哥的男人抓捕并押送回这里面对审判。Frigga对这一切连锁反应都无能为力。他们爱她，他们曾经也一定这样爱着他。Odin阐述了Loki被判处死刑的理由，但是那些细节，那些这些事件引起的伤痛却被掩饰着。就像Thor眼中的伤痛一样。

Loki曾背叛Thor，并且还试图杀死他，Loki几乎成功地对他自己的种族下达屠杀令。Loki谋害了成千上万的凡人的性命，只为了获得权力与王位。为什么？ Odin，Thor和Frigga是这解释，但似乎他们本身也不明白Loki的动机。Loki看着占据房间一遇的那张巨大的书桌，然后伸手去拉中间的抽屉。它锁上了。

Loki看向四周。钥匙一定是被藏在了某个隐蔽的地方。她花了一个小时彻底搜查她的房间但是没有结果，又花了一个小时试图把桌子撬开，仍然失败了。她扑到床上，打算今晚暂时放弃，突然间她发现书架上的一本书。《通往魔法之路的钥匙》。 真的会有那么简单吗？她再一次将书从书架上抽出来，打开书，却什么也没有。就像之前那样。她的手指掠过书籍上的钥匙的图片，然后，有情况发生了。

Loki跑向书桌，拉开了抽屉。 里面是一本很厚很大的书。这是一本手写的书，里面写满了咒语，机密的信息以及个人的想法。这就是她一直在寻找的金矿。

Loki花了几周的时间读完了这整本书。Loki现在的阅读能力还不是那么熟练，所以她花了很多时间。Loki在这几周几乎没怎么出门，几乎是废寝忘食。Frigga没有干预。这个女孩正试着重新找回自我。但是Frigga仍有担忧，他们都是如此。重新认识自我的过程，会怎样影响现在的自我？Odin担心她会重拾他之前的恨意。

直到Sif出现将她拖到阳光底下，Loki才发现这几周她正将自己与世隔绝。

“我被派来让你别再藏着了。”Sif说。

“为什么是你来？”

“你父母和哥哥觉得现在你和家庭之外的人交流的话你会更舒服一点。”

“是的。但是你并不算是我的朋友。我甚至都不真正地了解你。”Loki对Sif说。

“那么这是我们两人的错。我们都不曾试着去了解对方。”

“现在你想试一试了？ 抱歉我很忙。我落下了3000年的学习和训练。”

“要么你跟我来，去假装为训练场上互相殴打的男人倾倒，要么Odin会过来，将你所有的咒语书烧光。”

“我们是去东训练场还是西训练场？”

“就知道这样会让你就范。”  
XxXxXxXx

 

“我之前的身体就和现在一样苗条轻盈，我从我以前的衣服可以知道这一点。这些男人的身形和我比起来太巨大了。 我以前喜欢用什么武器呢？”

“匕首，魔法……和诡计。”

“啊，弱者的武器，女人的武器，以及为他人不耻的武器。仅仅是挥动匕首如何能与雄伟的Mjolnir相比呢。 我想我开始理解为何我之前那么愤愤不平了。有趣，我现在可以再次使用同样的武器，只是这一次我会是一个受尊敬的魔法师，以及一个优雅的女武士。”

“对，匕首更适合一个公主。”Sif讽刺地说。

“我想他的魔法在危机时刻一定曾发挥过作用吧？”

“是的。”

“那他有因此而受到称赞吗？”Loki问道。Sif回想了一下。既然Loki，那个Loki，已经死了，Sif可以诚实地回答这些问题了。

“ 他得到的并没有他应得的那么多。Loki很少得到和Thor一样的赞誉与荣光。他的力量，更多的是被惧怕，而非尊敬。”

“因为他是一个使用女人的魔法的男人？”

“是的。”Sif带着苦涩说道。这些关于以前的Loki的小事，汇集成了一个悲伤而孤独的男人，不被最亲密的朋友接受的画像。Sif感到心中有一丝愧疚。

“你们都本应理解他面临的困哪。 你们两人曾经关系近吗？”

“不。事实上，我曾反复地用我可以像男人一样战斗而他不能这件事来打击他。我需要一个人在衬托我在其他男人眼中的形象。并且，我仍然因为他对我头发做出的事情而恨他。”

“他对你的头发做了什么？”

“我以前是金发的。”Sif 说道。

“真的吗？真有趣，我无法想象你金发的样子。”Loki停顿了一会儿。“这些人永远都只会把我看作那个邪神，对吗？”Loki看向四周的人。

“你永远都会被看作是那个毁坏彩虹桥的约顿叛徒。你永远都是骗子。即使是现在，你仍然被看作是灾乱之神，邪神，谎言之神。这些仍然存在。”

“那么Thor呢？”

“这和Thor有什么关系？”

“那一天……上次我们都在这个训练场的时候，我穿着那条裙子，Thor逃走了，我盯着你。之后我在他的房间看见他和一个女人正在…… 然后，他试着向我道歉。他吻了我。现在我有时间去仔细思考，他真的不需要为什么而道歉。他什么也没做错。我是他的妹妹……我想。 他不应该对我抱有那种感情。”

“他为什么要吻你？”

“是啊，为什么？”

XxXxXxXxXx

 

“我们需要谈谈。” Loki关上Thor寝殿的房门。Thor看起来像一只受惊的鹿。

“是的，当然。你想要谈什么？”他的吞咽声清晰可闻。

“我知道你被我吸引。这种感觉是最近才有的吗？还是你在我变成女人之前就有这种感觉了？”Loki直截了当地问道。她的直白让他吃惊。Thor紧张地找寻着答案，但是找不到。他只是凝视着她，一言不发。

“你在那是就爱着我，是吗？并且也不是兄弟间的爱。这就是你很快就选择了原谅的原因吗？ 你说过，你曾经乞求他改变想法，甚至是在打斗之中你也曾这样恳求他。你是什么时候发现你失去了他的？”

“当你用你的匕首捅向我的肋骨的时候。” Thor说道，他的脸上充满着痛苦与怅然。

“我重生成为一个女人，这对你来说应该是美梦成真。”Loki淡淡地说。Thor吞咽了一下。这种语调他太熟悉了。这场谈话正变得越来越艰难。

“是的。”他大声说道。Loki的眼中也充满了泪水。这个男人，从她有记忆以来就一直爱着她现在，她将要使他心碎。

“在这几周以来，我知道了关于我的过去的很多事情。Thor，但是我知道的最重要的事情是，如果我呆在这里，我永远也无法摆脱我的过去。我不能让我自己一直在你的保护之下。我甚至都无法明确的定义我自己，我也不想成为过去的我。以为过去的我，是一个充满仇恨与报复的孤独而可悲的男人。我不想变成那样，我也不能成为一个只是被你爱着的存在。我需要成为真正的自己，而我也不知道我是谁。但只要我的身边全是把我看作是另一个男人的人，我就无法找到真正的自己。我必须离开阿斯加德。”


	7. 通往未知

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 复联再次登场！

Thor踏上了斯塔克大厦的天台。不过因为队长，Clint，Nat和Bruce要么是住在这里，要么是经常暂住，因此这座大厦很快改名为复仇者大厦。Tony第一个发现了Thor的到来，用他的老方式问候道：

 

“什么风把你吹到了九界中的贫民窟，大明星*？”

 

“我有事相求，Anthony。”Thor表情严肃地说道。Tony立刻猜到了这件事是关于Loki的。说真的，什么时候Thor的问题不是关于Loki了？Tony等着这个金发的神族告诉他Loki恢复了记忆，现在正朝这里赶来，准备开始第二轮统治地球的行动。

 

 

“当然会帮你……大块头……你看起来需要喝一杯。”Tony跑到吧台后面倒了一大杯威士忌给这个金发肌肉男。听到Jarvis关于Thor到来的消息，其他人也朝这里赶来。Thor大饮了一口酒然后坐在沙发上。看起来这次情况很不妙，非常不妙。

 

“你需要我帮什么？”Tony问道，有一点害怕听到答案。

 

“是关于Loki。”Thor开口/

 

“我他妈就知道！”Clint插话道。“他恢复记忆对吗？让我猜猜，他现在正赶来把我们都杀了。”

 

“不，不，你误会了。Loki发觉到了有一些事情……不太对劲。我们最终不得不告诉她真相，以及发生了的一切。她试着去理解，放下过往，向前看，但是……即使她一点也不记得她之前的生活，但是她身边的每一个人都记得。阿斯加德的人民无法放下过往，无法让Loki成为现在的她。Loki已经向我们的父亲请求离开阿斯加德。”

 

“……那么，你想把她带到这里？” Tony的问题中带着肯定。Clint插嘴道：

 

“你别忘了，这里的人民也无法忘记他曾经做过的事。”

 

“关于Loki应该去哪，应该怎么办，我的家人们已经争论了几天了。问题的关键在于，其他的地方也不愿意接受她。她们都知道Loki的重生以及变化，并且表明了对Loki的不欢迎。米德加德是九界之中最遥远，最大，以及人口最多的地方，也是唯一一个与其他地方没有直接联系的地方。”

 

“即使Loki消失在这里，也没有人能够察觉？你是想表达这个意思？”Bruce问道。

 

“根本说来，是得。只有你们几人知道她的存在。这个世界的其他人并不知道。然而，如果Loki想要融入这里的话，她需要指引，需要人来引导她认识这个世界以及这里的习俗。我希望，你们能够提供这些帮助……以及看着她。”

 

“哦，我们会十分警惕地看着她的。”Clint说。

 

“冷静点。“Natasha小声地对他说。

 

“所以，Loki的确会到这里来，然后由我们教她如何融入这个世界。那么Loki打算在这做什么？她在地球上有什么打算？”Steve问道。

 

“这将由Loki自己决定。远离不朽的神域，她将从头开始新的生活。”眼泪无声地落下。“Loki选择放逐。” 大伙儿都互相对视着。

 

“我们……我们得讨论一下。”Tony替大伙儿说出看法。

 

“当然，吾友，我会到外面去，等待你们做出决定。”Thor尊重他们的想法。门一关上，Clint立刻开始发表意见。

 

“见鬼！绝对不可能！我他妈会杀了她！这很有可能是一个弥天大谎，Thor也许也知情！我们真的要让毁了纽约市的人住在这里，方便她侦探情况？没门！”

 

“Clint，如果这真的是诡计，Loki迟早会到我们的门口。如果让她住在这，我们至少可以监视她。”Natasha说。

 

“在我的大厦里？不行！我不可能给她打开Jarvis的权限。即使她现在真的是……不同了，如果她因为无法恢复记忆而又变得重度精神失常怎么办？”

 

“那么她能够呆在哪呢？我知道我们可以把她安置在某间装有窃听器的破陋小屋里，通过监视器监视着她。但是如果她真的变成了原来的Loki……即使让他住在另一座城市也无法保证我们的安全。”Natasha说。

 

“实际上这会使得更多的居民陷入危险。”Steve语调平淡地说。

 

 

“我们真的需要答应Thor。这是我们可以控制局面的唯一方法。”Natasha说。“如果让她和我们住在一起，我们可以轮流密切监视她。如果她做了任何古怪、可以、危险的事情，我们能立马发觉。”

 

“只需要确保不要让她单独一人。”Steve说。

 

“让我和她单独呆着，我会解决这个问题。”Clint说。

 

“好吧，任何人，除了你，轮流监视她。”Tony说。“这个方法可行。我们可以的。我们可以照料这个北欧神话里的曾经的大恶棍，现在的这个蓝精灵版的失忆少女。这可以帮助我们的朋友Thor，又可以取得跨银河星系的重大外交成果。绝妙的注意！开干吧！”

 

“蓝精灵！太好了！她要怎么才能融入这里？”Clint问道。

 

“所以，我们是同意了？”Bruce问道。大伙儿对视一眼。Natasha对于现在情况的分析是对的。虽然大家都对这个主意不是百分百接受，但是他们也没有其他更好的选择。

 

 

XxXxXxXxXxXx

 

 

距Loki和Thor前往斯塔克大厦的还有两周。Frigga坚持Loki要学会一些最重要最基本的法术之后才能离开。具体说来，就是三种治疗的咒语，一种召唤火的周瑜，以及隐身咒，幻术咒，还有一种可以把无生命的物体变成食物的咒语，这样她就不会饿肚子。但是最重要的是，Frigga确保了Loki掌握了伪装术，这样她的外形从约顿人变为了阿萨神族。现在她看起来像个凡人了。

 

Thor抱着一个小箱子，Loki站在他身旁。她看起来和上一次复仇者们见面时大有变化。现在她的皮肤如牛奶白皙，她的眼睛是翡翠绿色的。她不再束起头发，而是让头发自然垂下长到腰际。她的衣服，让她看起来像个真正的公主。她很美丽。Thor和Loki走了进去，Thor将箱子 放在地上。

 

“箱子里是什么？西班牙金币？”Tony戏谑道。

 

“我不知道那是什么，但是里面的确有金子。我们的父亲坚持确保Loki在这里不缺钱物，以及为给你们带来的麻烦做出补偿。”Thor说。他打开箱子，露出15个金条。Tony被他的酒精饮料呛了一下。

 

“卧槽！Thor，这里面的东西至少值两千万美元！”Tony大叫着。

 

“那够了吗？如果不够我会再拿一点。”Thor说道。

 

“绝对够了，相信我。”Tony说。彩虹桥把天台再次照亮，一些箱子和一堆山一样的书出现在露台上。幸好她的房间里走廊不远。大伙儿（除了Clint）开始把东西搬进Loki的新卧室。虽然房间里就有一个空的书架，不过要把Loki的书全部放上还远远不够。Tony说在左边的办公室里还有许多空的书架，剩下的书可以放在那里。

 

Loki很紧张。她还记得上一次见面的时候，这些人都对她还不错。考虑到她现在知道了得事情，这真是一个奇迹。他们竟然还能这样对她，甚至于让她住进来。她想让他们开心，留下一个好印象。

 

Tony忙着将Loki的书搬走，他不住地看看这些书。这些书他大部分都看不懂，但是有一本他可以，一本生物书。虽然看不懂文字，但是那些示意图以及图画足够让人理解了。使他惊讶的是这些图片都是关于从未见过的物种的，至少在地球上没有那样的生物。

 

Tony和其他人一直在讨论Loki来了之后让她做什么。现在他有了个主意。他可以让Loki翻译这些书，然后将这些信息上传到Jarvis的数据库里。Tony咧嘴一笑。或许其中的一本书会有关于先进科技的内容。

 

Loki安顿好之后，大家都来到起居室。Tony叫了一顿精美的大餐，来欢迎他们的新室友。Thor今晚会呆在这里，使大家都感动更放松一些。

 

“那么，Loki，你打算在这里做些什么？”Bruce问。

 

“学习。我想要知道关于米德加德的一切。我想要探索，以及做一些我在阿斯加德不能做的事情。”

 

“比如呢？”Natasha问。

 

“我知道米德加德有许多不同阿斯加德没有的艺术形式，我计划学这些。”

 

“你喜欢艺术？”Steve问。“你喜欢绘画，还是雕塑？”

 

“都喜欢，但是我想学绘画，以及学一种乐器，也许是钢琴。我还想研究这里的不同种类的动物，学习它们的生理。但是我母亲说我经常埋在书里，我得花更多的时间和人打交道。我一直都太擅长这个。”

 

“你只是很害羞，这会好起来的。”Tony说。

 

“实际上不是因为这个。我不喜欢和人打交道，因为……他们让我的皮肤很难受。”Loki说道。大家带着担忧的眼神看着她。

 

“我是说……人们会撒谎。我身边的人一直在撒谎，而他们撒谎的时候，我能感觉到。即使是他们没有说话，仅仅是在隐瞒真相时我也能感觉到。不同的谎言让我的感受不同，就像是它们有不同的颜色和口味一样。善意的谎言，和为了骗取他人的谎言又不同的感觉。阿斯加德的空气里充满了被隐瞒的真相，那让我无法呼吸。”

 

“这就是你是谎言之神的原因？”Bruce问道。

 

“是的。”Loki说。

 

“我也不想让你失望，但是地球的情况也没有多好。这里的人们也会一直说谎，事实上这还是Natasha和Clint的工作。”Tony说/

 

“我以为他们是训练有素的战士。”Loki疑惑地看着他俩。

 

“我们的确是，但是我们是一种特殊的战士，间谍。我们假装成其他人，潜入敌人内部窃取机密，必要的话再杀了他们。”Natasha解释道。

 

“明白了。”Loki消化着信息。“好吧，至少这里的平民们不知道我是谁。在我经过他们的时候我不会感到他们再向我隐瞒什么。”

 

“你可以感受到人们向其他人说谎吗？还是只是向你说谎？”

 

“对我说谎。不过开始渐渐可以通过他们的表情和身体的动作看出他们是否在说谎。但同一个人对你一次次说谎之后，你就可以轻易地分辨出他们是否在对其他人说谎。”

 

“谁想打扑克？”Tony开玩笑地问。大伙儿都笑了。

 

“什么是扑克？”Loki问。Tony向她阐释着游戏规则。花了一会儿工夫，Loki知道了规则，很有趣。

 

“所以，你很看重诚实这一品质吗？”Steve问道。

 

. 

“是的，队长。在阿斯加德，我发现真正完全诚实的人十分少。即使是与我最亲近的人，也努力地为了照顾我的感受，保护我而向我隐瞒真相。真相有时会很残酷。但我可以区分善意和恶意的谎言。但是，所有的谎言最终都会带来痛苦。”Loki一边说着，一边有意地看着Thor。她安抚地抚摸了一下Thor的手臂，这个动作带着原谅，告诉他 她爱他，以及感谢他所做的一切。

 

Steve对Loki笑道。“那么我得不留余地地对你诚实以待。” Loki回了一个笑容。Loki可以分辨出队长是一个正直的人。他全身都渗透着像是玉米糖浆一样的纯正与善良。Tony散发着自恋的气味，Tony撒谎最多的人，就是他自己。Bruce全身像是有一层冷静的谎言的茧，将野蛮、狂怒与诚实包围在内。怒是一种很诚实的情感，将此抑制需要许多克制。Clint和Natasha都散发出隐瞒的气息。他们守护着很多秘密，那是他们的工作。在他们面前，Loki的皮肤总会有一点难受。

 

夜幕降临，大伙儿时不时地聊着一些老话题，比如城市巴士时间表，汽车怎么运转，以及80层楼的水龙头是怎么出水的。Tony得向Loki解释银行系统的运行，信用卡是怎么用的，什么是自动取款机。为了打理好她的钱，Loki必须知道这些。他们还谈论了其他实用的东西，比如身份证，出生证明。Loki用魔法做了这些东西。至少这个问题时解决了。 他们还说到要带Loki参观这个城市，不过最终决定，让Loki适应地球生活的最快捷的方法就是让她看电视。不停地看。Steve会加入这个行列之中。他仍然在70年的文化差异的适应期中。

 

夜色渐深，大家逐渐去睡觉了。早晨，Thor和Loki告别。他向Loki保证会经常来看她，提醒她只要她想，她只需要对天空说Heimdall的名字，就随时可以回家。 Thor消失在一阵光芒之中，Loki抑制住一声啜泣。


	8. 第一天

现在仍是纽约的冬季，空气干冷。随着假期逐渐接近尾声，冰雪变得灰白，这个季节特有欢欣也渐渐消逝。 每个人都做好准备迎接春天的到来，除了Loki。她喜欢寒冷。 Steve被选为第一天照顾Loki的人，他决定带Loki去古根海姆博物馆。这个建筑物造型奇特，但有着实际用处。在仔细思考之后，Loki觉得自己喜欢这个地方。博物馆里的艺术藏品和阿斯加德的艺术完全不同。皇宫里的艺术品都非常正式，并且都和阿斯加德的历史有关。这里的艺术品更加的抽象，激发观赏者去自己解读这些艺术。

Steve惊喜地发现，他很享受和Loki在一起的感觉。她不再是几月之前的那个蹒跚学步的“巨婴”，现在的她是一个有着自己独特见地以及深刻思想的聪明女性。他们逛完了博物馆，然后进了一家艺术用品商店。Steve鼓励Loki学习绘画。他还可以教她一些基本的技巧。他指导她需要买什么用具。最后他们带着几大袋东西离开商店。Steve替她提了一些。

这一天，Steve不时地被提醒，Loki仍然是个孩子，并且也不是普通人。她会时不时地问关于交通信号灯、热狗以及她看到的在巡视的警察的问题。她会对她看到的一些被破坏的建筑提问，并问这些是不是她造成的。Steve找寻着合适的辞令以及不会伤害到她的感情的词语来回答，但是对于这个问题的简短的回答是，是的。他们经过了一个为孤儿搭建的庇护所，Loki哭出声来。

“带我回去。”她小声地说。 他们正好在晚餐的时候到达Stark大厦。Bruce和Natasha也在。Clint在外面出任务。Tony在实验室不知道在鼓捣着什么。Pepper还没有回来。大家分散在不同的地方，忙着自己的事情。Steve认为这时候是一个让Loki学点新技能的好时候。

“你之前做过饭吗？”他问她。

“没有。仆人们会料理好所有的事情。”她说。

“好吧，不过这里可没有仆人。如果要在地球上生活的话，你需要学一些基本的烹饪技术。”

“哦，好的。”她说。Loki迅速地把绘画工具放回房间，然后回到厨房加入Steve的做饭行列。Steve拿出一袋牛肉饼，一罐沙司，以及一盒意大利面。他给Loki演示怎么用炉子，说明这些罐子盘子都是放在哪里的，然后演示如何将肉烤成褐色。

他拿出切好的面包，从冰箱里面取出生菜和西红柿。他们没有法式面包，所以Steve用一块白面包代替，然后做了蒜蓉面包片。成效不错。Steve还教她怎么看意大利面的煮熟程度，以及怎么用漏勺。厨房里的气味飘散开来，当他们大功告成的时候，其他人已经在餐桌旁等候多时了。除了Clint。他主动外出任务，几周内都不会回来。实际上，其他人因为他的消失而松了口气。大家坐下来，准备开始晚餐。Loki因为帮忙做了这一顿大餐而感到骄傲。

“食物的味道很好，Loki。你做的真棒。”Natasha说道。Bruce和Tony点头表示同意。

“我有一个好老师。”Loki对Steve粲然一笑。Steve也对她微笑。

“你今天的游览如何？”Bruce问道。Loki开心地给大家讲着她看到的东西，直到她想起看到的废墟和收容所……Loki停下了话语。

“Loki，我们本打算问你……你对此什么都不记得了吗？”Steve问道。

“是的。我的家人不得不给讲述我之前的人生。”她轻声地。

“Thor给我们讲了……以前的你是如何处刑的。他说你的原来的肉身被撕裂，又重新组合在一起，变成了新的你。你之前的记忆…以及过去的罪孽都已离你而去。我知道，当你身边全是证明你的曾经的人和事的时候，你很难放下过去而向前看，但是……放下过去，开始新的生活是现在你需要做的事。你不用对于过去发生的事情而自责。那些和现在的你没有关系，你明白吗？”Steve问。

“你为何可以这么说？Thor给我说过之前的我对你们做过的一些事，虽然省略了一些细节，但我知道我对你们造成的伤害。你为什么还愿意对我说这些呢？”

“你现在不过是个孩子。一个单纯而无辜的孩子。纠结于过去是没有意义的，反而会将你变成你厌恶和害怕的那个人，以前的你。”Bruce说。

“他说的对。你需要关注的是你，你的未来，而不是过去。这也是你来这里的原因，不是么？”Natasha说。Loki看着他们，然后看向Tony，他还没有对这件事情开口。

“你只需要向我保证你不会把我扔出窗户就万事大吉了。”Tony说。

“我把你扔出过窗户？” Loki带着泪问。

 

“是的。那扇窗户。”Tony指着它。“现在你知道了。你可以不用再去猜你做错了什么了。虽然我可能还会做噩梦，不过我还好好站在这儿呢，你也是。Steve是对的。你老是想着过去的糟心事，情况是不会好转的。”Tony说完，豪饮了一口苏格兰酒。

“谢谢你的坦诚，以及谢谢你愿意接纳我。我知道你们本不必这么做。”她带着浅笑说。她盯着Tony看了一会儿。有什么不对劲。“Tony？你在瞒着我什么？”Tony惊讶地对她眨眼。“你……你想让我做点什么。是什么呢？”

“见鬼，你真是敏锐。好吧，既然你都问到了……是关于你带来的那些书。你可以把它们翻译成英文吗？我对其中的一些还挺感兴趣。”

“当然了。”Loki答道。 晚餐结束了。Steve和Loki负责清理厨房。Steve教Loki怎么用洗碗机和怎么处理垃圾。 大伙都坐在客厅之后，Tony认为现在是个放一些有文化有关的电影的好时机。第一部电影是《阿凡达》。Tony忍不住不放这个。接下来是《公主新娘》。Loki对于那粗劣的打斗镜头忍俊不禁。她最喜欢下毒的镜头，那个矮小的秃头男人是她最喜欢的角色。当他晕死在地的时候她发出一声失望的叹息。电影结束之后，每个人都打着呵欠，准备入睡。

Loki回到房间，打算冲个澡。她看着水龙头，想起厨房里的那一个是怎么用的，立刻搞明白了该如何使用。她悠闲地洗着身子，然后出来穿好了睡衣。她陷入梦乡，梦到了那些蓝色皮肤的生物，被绑架的公主，以及冰雪。

凌晨两点零三分，Tony被Jarvis的声音从睡眠中叫醒。Loki的房间里有异样。

“打开显示器。”Tony说。Loki房间里的景象显示在屏幕上。她仍然躺在床上，但是她在挥舞手臂打着什么东西，但显然还在睡梦中。她的皮肤又变成了蓝色，她的整个房间看起来都似乎被冰层覆盖。

“Loki……Loki，醒醒，Loki。”Steve伸手去碰Loki，结果他的手被严重冻伤。不过，他手指的触碰还是起了作用，Loki从睡梦中醒来。 Loki醒来时，看见的是被毁了的床和两个挂彩的男人。内疚向她涌来。

“我和抱歉！”她哭着，变回了阿萨神族的样子。

“Loki，没事的。Tony和我不会有事的。我们只是很担心你，你做噩梦了。”Steve一边说着，一边把Tony扶起来。Tony甚至没有打算假装自己没事。他可是年纪不小了！他已经有50岁了。他们三人从Loki房间出去，来到了厨房。

“在这儿，让我给你们两个疗伤吧。”Loki说。Tony不耐地看着她，但当Loki手掌发出的绿光碰到他的后背时，那中舒适的感觉赶走了他脑中的所有的不情愿。他感到那种温暖而带着微微刺痛的感觉传遍了整个身体。这感觉就像是在天堂，该死地令人愉悦。呃哦。

“啊……够……够了。现在，我好多了。”Tony一边说着一边逃开Loki身边。

“确定吗？我还可以……”

“是的，好多了。你可以搬去大厅对面的客房住一晚。晚安！”

“晚安。”她疑惑地说，他怎么了？ “该你啦。”她对Steve笑着说。Loki抓出他的手放在手心，他手上的冻伤渐渐褪去。Steve的某个部位起了一丝反应，他皱起眉。

“谢谢你，Loki。我没事了。” 想点别的什么，脏尿片，感染的伤口，裸体的Nick Fury，裸体的Loki。去。 

“那，你没事了吗？”Steve用带着微微颤抖的声音问道。

“是的。把我房间里的冰去掉不是什么难事。”

“那，你需要谈一谈吗？”Steve问。

“不了。夜深了，明早再说吧。”Loki说道。

“好，明早见。”

“嗯。”

（第八章完）


	9. Chapter 9

正文

第二天，Loki醒来后将房间清理干净。她记不清那个梦的细节，只记得在梦里她感到被抛弃的感觉与孤独。Steve和Natasha今天在神盾局有事请要做，不在家里。Tony被Pepper拖去参加一些无聊的董事会议，所以今天由Bruce来照看她。她和他呆在R&D实验室里，学习所有的科学仪器是干什么用的，以及Bruce的研究。他正在研究一种可能能够治疗癌症的酶。他现在还处于初步研究的阶段。不过，不久之后她开始觉得自己就像一个电灯泡，开始试着想找点什么让自己忙碌起来。然后她想起了Tony的请求。

“Bruce，Jarvis可以帮我一起把我的书翻译成英文吗？”

“当然可以。”

“太好了！我去拿一本来。”Loki说着。她乘电梯回到居住区，打量着书架。最后她拿了三本书。第一本是给孩童看的故事书，第二本关于历史，第三本，是一本生物书。 第一本故事书看起来最有用，因为Jarvis可以通过故事书里最简单的文字推测出更复杂的文字的意思。这样一来，翻译那本历史书的速度就加快了。到第三本书的时候，Jarvis便可以不需要Loki帮助就扫描并翻译许多文字了。当大伙都回来的时候，Loki有了一种成就感。

Tony为大家点了中国菜的外卖。Loki发现自己喜欢可乐鸡翅，但是不喜欢辣的食物，那让她胃不太舒服。她询问大家接下来几天的计划。事实上，过去的几天他们其实没有做出什么明确的计划。Loki认为和Jarvis一起把她带来的书上传到数据库里是个不错的主意。这样的话，以后她如果需要参考什么，就可以直接问Jarvis，而不是在书堆里面寻找信息了。

接下来的几天她都和Bruce一起呆在实验室里，和Jarvis做这件事。中间偶尔和其他的复联成员做一些家务事。在看到Loki每天穿着正式的公主礼服呆在实验室后，Natasha和Pepper觉得她们需要带她去购物。Natasha借个Loki一些衣服让她在购物的时候穿，这样她就不会显得很别扭。这一天的气氛有一点尴尬，因为Natasha和Pepper在之前还从未一起逛过街。她们三人还真的只是处于刚认识彼此的阶段。

因为Pepper有名有权的总裁身份，她们得到了特别通道以及其他的特别待遇。女售货员注视着Loki，看着她们为她拿出一件又一件衣服。 她真的需要一个满满的新衣橱。在给Loki量过尺寸之后，为了节约时间，Pepper发挥出她的决断能力为Loki选了一些内衣。 她安排送货员将这些东西送到斯塔克大厦，然后这些女士们开始享用午餐。Loki不止一次地发现一个男人对于她的凝视，以及对她微笑，和她调情。 Loki不止一次地红着脸，看向脚尖。Pepper和Natasha也注意到了。

“他盯着你呢。” Pepper一边说，一边朝那个男人的大致方向点头。

“我知道。”Loki带着害羞的笑容说。

“嗯……？你打算回应吗？”Natasha问。Loki摇摇头。

“我还在找寻着自己的未来。我现在不能把自己的注意力都放在一个男人身上。如果我想的话，我就会呆在阿斯加德了。”Loki说。Pepper和Natasha都发现自己对Loki有了一种新的赞赏。即使她仍然在学习就像是如何使用手机和打出租车这样的基本技能，她仍然是一个独立坚强的女性。

 

“哦？所以说，在那里确实有那么一个人喽？”Pepper狡黠地说，“快告诉我们，他长什么样？”Pepper咧着嘴露出调皮的笑容。Loki困惑地皱着眉。

“你们知道Thor是什么样的啊。”她说。Natasha和Pepper的叉子都掉落在盘子上。

“Loki，你和Thor，是恋人？”Natasha问，她感到一阵冷汗。

“不……我们想成为。但是……一切，很复杂，很困惑，并且……我意识到，我需要离开他一段时间，离开阿斯加德。我爱Thor，是的，是恋人的那种爱。他也如此。但是和Thor在一起，就意味着他将是我的整个世界，我也许会找不到……自我。我必须离开，自己一个人，这样我才能去发现，去了解，我是谁。”

“Loki，Thor是你的哥哥，你是他的妹妹。你们二人成为恋人，即使你是被收养的……也是不对的。不……正常的。不论你是否意识到了这一点，我认为你离开他是一件好事。”Natasha说。虽然关于她道德感的高度有所疑问，但是在这件事情，Natasha有着自己的坚持。她认为IThor之前在利用Loki的弱点来占她的便宜。

“Thor一直是个带着荣光的男人，他也是充满热情的男人。他知道他想要什么。而我，甚至都不知道自己是谁，所以我离开了。”Loki说。她忍不住想要为Thor辩护。Thor是个好人，他一直照顾着她，他爱她。他永远也不会伤害她。

“不论他的目的如何，Loki，你做了对的决定。”Pepper说。 甜点被端了上来，Pepper给Loki讲提拉米苏是什么。它的味道棒极了。女士们回到了家，成山成堆的衣服等着Loki来分类整理。Loki为自己感到有多么疲惫而惊讶。

在晚上Clint结束任务回来了，他和Natasha在大厦见面。

 

“Thor和Loki，他们互相被对方吸引。”Natasha告诉他。Clint盯着她。

“等等，所以，Thor……想上他的妹妹……而他的妹妹曾经是……他的弟弟……而他的弟弟……曾经想杀了他，顺带杀了我们。”

“是的。”

“然后她也想上他？”

 

“如果我没错的话，这不仅仅是上不上的问题，clint。他们可是神。他们有几千岁了，他们之间的羁绊非常深。”

“但如果Loki的失忆故事是真的的话可不是这样。她现在可以有着小鹿般纯洁眼睛的天真的孩子，她可不知道什么是性，记得吗。”Clint对他说。

“实际上，她散发了很强的处女的感觉。”Natasha说。

“你不是认为Thor在他还是个男人的时候就喜欢Loki了吧？”Clint带着明显的反感说。

“但这就解释了他为何会这么一直无底限地选择原谅他。”Natasha说。

“恶。”Clint说。 Natasha自己偷偷地笑了。两个十分有魅力的男性赤裸交融的画面在她脑内运转。虽然在几分之前，她自己还告诉Loki这是不对的。虚伪的人啊。

“所以，我们到底是要来一场欢迎回家的性爱，还是我们要花一整晚来想象Loki和Thor是怎么做爱的？”Natasha刺激他。这句话起了作用。  
——————————————————————————————————————— 

日子一天天过去，Loki把她的书全部上传到了Jarvis的数据库里，发现自己需要找些其他的事情来做。在Steve的推荐下，她在当地的一个学校报名学习了钢琴，舞蹈和绘画。Loki结识了一些新的朋友。对于Loki来说，身边的人都不知道她的身份，不知道她是从哪里来的，是一种新奇的感觉。她一直提醒着自己要隐瞒自己的身份。她的一些新朋友在那场袭击中失去了很多。学校里的一部分人对Loki十分好奇。Loki时常展现她的聪明，但是又不懂一些最基本的知识。他们开始猜测Loki曾经是孟诺教徒还是什么。

尽管Loki很友好，但是她从没有邀请她的同学去她住的地方。没有一个人知道她住在斯塔克大厦，或者Thor是她的哥哥。她应该事先考虑到，改个名字，给学校报一个假名字的。但是这里的人都知道了她叫Loki，所以如果他们看到她和复仇者联盟成员中任何一个人呆在一起，她的秘密可能就会被发现。因此Loki和她的新朋友们保持着距离。

6个月很快就过去了。斯塔克大厦里的每一个人都放松了下来，接受了Loki的存在，即使是Clint也用他自己的方式接受着。他基本上选择回避她。在一段时间之后，大家都知道了这并不是一个轨迹，于是都用自己的方式接受了事实。Loki开始更多地被单独留在大厦里，使用她自己的设备。不过，她几乎没有发现这一点，因为她的空余时间都花在练习魔法和学习上面了。

 

Loki觉得自己和队伍成员的关系亲近程度有所不同。她感到和Steve的关系最为亲密，因为他们在艺术上面有着共同话题，两人经常一起谈论艺术。她第二个感到亲近的Bruce。他绿色的皮肤，让她对自己有的蓝色的皮肤感到不那么突兀，并且她也对于自己有一个有颜色的很战友感到很高兴。Tony就像是一个经常抽烟，喝酒，参加派对到对自己身体没有好处的偶尔掉线偶尔烦人的兄长。这个男人有着源源不断的荤段子。 Loki很感激Pepper。她总能使他打住。Loki和Natasha和一直不怎么亲近，不过她怀疑Clint和她很亲近。让Loki很困扰的是，她过去对Clint做的事情，Clint似乎无法释怀和原谅她。她开始觉得也许她需要当面和他谈谈，让之前的不满逝去。慢慢来吧，当她有勇气之后。

在一个美丽的夏日，阳光耀眼的周日早晨，大伙聚在餐桌边享用着一顿美味的大餐。他们谈论着各自要做的事情，突然Fury打来了电话。Victor Von Doom（*注）来了。

注：即毁灭博士（末日博士），真名维克托·冯·杜姆，漫威漫画中最早出场及地位最高的反派之一，出场于1962年7月的《神奇四侠》，是神奇四侠的宿敌，也与复仇者联盟多次交手，可以说是几乎和所有主要英雄都作对过。（摘自百度百科）


	10. Chapter 10

距Loki袭击纽约市已经快一年了。人们开始准备纪念活动。这座城市还只是刚刚将受到伤害最严重的地方以及在一些城市基础设施上的碎石清理掉，它们就凭空出现了。它们所有行动的理由似乎就是制造更多的冲突和给人们带来更过伤害。它们是机器人，在之后媒体依据它们的创造者把它们称为Doombot。但是当它们站在她身前打算杀死她的时候，Loki对于怎么称呼它们并不关心。

她被叮嘱躲在大厦里安全的地方。Pepper也在这里。其他人在外面与doombot战斗。Loki不是一个熟练的战士。不再是了。在这一刻Loki很后悔未花更多的时间练习怎么用匕首。

“站起来。”那个机器发出陌生的声音命令道。Loki看向那个站在被打碎的窗户旁的带着斗篷的身影。那扇窗户？那不是她将Tony扔出去的那扇窗户吗，而现在又有一个恶棍打碎那扇玻璃进入这里。Tony真的该放弃安装玻璃好欣赏景色的想法，他应该直接打一座墙。这个黑色的看起来像是金属一样的生物慢慢靠近了Loki。从他的金属脸上很难猜测出他的表情，但是让Loki猜的话，那应该是带着好奇。

“你是什么？”Victor Von Doom 问Loki。

“一个女孩。”Loki和他装傻。

“你可不止是个女孩。我感受到从你身体传来的能量。权杖在哪里？”

“我不知道你在说什么。”Loki对他说。她是真的不知道。不过她确定这和一年之前的他对地球的那场侵略有关。Doom一把揽住Loki的腰，Loki感到了这个男人散发出的性张力。他被她吸引。她能感觉到。在Loki快要被劫走的时候，突然她听到了钢铁侠飞行的独特的声音，他正向她的位置靠近。Tony优雅地着陆。

“我去！我才刚换了这扇窗户!你得赔钱，罐头男！”

“你不也是铁罐吗，烧水壶。”Doom和钢铁侠都向对方冲去。他们仿佛要把整栋大厦撕碎，这时其他队员赶到这里进行支援。更多doombot也赶来。美国队长和浩克忙着把那些机器人撕碎，Loki和Pepper靠在一起呆在角落，远离战场。Loki觉得很无力。她感觉自己该做些什么。快想想！

Doombot的数量在慢慢减少，Tony正准备猛踢Von Doom的屁股的时候，美国队长发出一声撕心裂肺的叫声。一个doombot从背后刺穿了他的肺。鲜血不断地涌出。当大家的视线转向他们倒下的战友时，Doom趁此机会逃走了。Loki终于有了动作。

她还记得Steve给她将的他曾经被冰封了70年的事情。如果这个方法在那时救了他， 那现在也许也可以。Loki变回蓝色的样子，胸膛对着躺在Steve身上，她念出治疗符咒止住不断涌流的血液，治愈伤口。Steve的提问渐渐降低，他的心跳几乎停止。很好。Clint和Natasha一身是伤精疲力竭地赶来。大家都注视着Loki。她和Steve被一层绿色的治疗的微光包围着。  
但是大伙都没有注意这一点，他们注意到的是Loki和Steve的衣服因Loki身上的极度寒冷渐渐被毁落。Steve的制服就像面包屑一样从他身上掉落。除了他们身体相贴部分的一层薄薄的布料之外，Loki和Steve现在完全是赤裸的。在Loki施展法术的时候Steve看起来不可思议地苍白。他流出的血渐渐止住，并且开始回流。这是气氛十分紧张的几分钟。

当Loki感到伤口已经被治疗好之后，她变回了温暖的阿萨神族形态，昏倒在地。Steve迅速地睁开眼睛，伴随着一声巨大的吸气声。他先是看到了天花板，然后看到他的朋友们都带着笑容低头看着他。

“伙计，你应该知道，还有很多其他的方式可以说服Loki裸着躺在你身上的。”Tony打趣道。Steve低头看去，现在他才意识到在他身上的人的重量。Loki，光着身子。昏睡不醒。Steve又突然意识到现在他觉得非常非常地冷。他带着疑惑的眼神看向他的朋友，寻求解释。

“你差点死了。有一个玩意刺穿了你的肺。Loki救了你。”Natasha说。Clint低头看向Loki，感到一股困惑的感觉，她救了Steve，一年之前她还曾命令他向她下跪。随便了。Clint  
抿着唇，什么也没说。

Pepper拿来一件长袍将Loki裹住。她和Natasha一起将她从Steve身上抬开。这个男人为了Loki的名节一直在转移视线。但是当她的破碎的衣服向玻璃渣一样掉落的时候，他还是瞥见了一眼她的胸膛以及大腿内侧。Loki被带回她的寝室，很幸运，那里并没有遭受袭击。客厅，厨房以及其他公共区域都无一幸免。

Steve伸手抓过他的盾牌掩盖住自己的隐私部位。Tony抖着眉毛窃笑地看着他。Steve瞪了他一眼。然后他们听到一阵呼噜声，转过头看去，发现是Bruce也在变形之后昏睡了过去。他也是裸着的。

“交给我了。”Tony对其他人说。他停顿了一会儿想了一句诙谐的话。“地球上最雄伟的英雄是谁？当然是裸体的复仇者联盟。”呃，不是最好了，但是还不错。

接下来的几天他们都花在了打扫和休整上。Thor在那天夜里赶来探望Loki。他那时正在一座山上追捕一只恐吓当地居民的冰龙。当米德加德事件的消息传来的时候，战争已经快结束了。大家都略去了关于Steve身上的裸体的细节。反正有哪个哥哥会关心关于妹妹的这些事情呢。（Natasha知道一个。）

“我觉得自己好蠢。我在战斗中都没有想到用我的隐形能力以及召唤火的法术。我本可以做很多事情的，但是我就像一个无助的少女一样坐在那里！我真是个蠢货！”Loki不悦地愤怒说着。这真的就像是一个童话故事的情节。冰雪公主被困在她的象牙塔里，等待她英勇无畏的骑士的救援。真可悲！下一次，这个冰雪公主要自己拯救自己。

“别对你自己这么严苛！这只是你经历的第一场战斗，你并没有被训练过，也没有打斗的经历。远离战场是最明智的选择。”Thor说。

“这是我犯的一个错误。我觉得我不应该花那么多时间在钢琴和芭蕾上，我应该更多地练习刀法和割喉。”Loki说。

“那这意味着你要回家了吗？”Thor带着希冀说道。

“什么？”

“阿斯加德是最好的学习和训练这些技能的地方。你应该回家。”Thor说。

“Thor。”Loki沮丧地说，“这里也是我的家。我在这里交了朋友，在这里学习这里的文化和其他的东西。人类过着非常复杂的生活，我猜想这也许是因为他们的寿命很短。他们总是不浪费一分一秒。”

“我很想你。”Thor的话中带着渴望。

“妈妈和爸爸怎么样？”

“他们也很想你，回家吧。”

“阿斯加德的其他人也是这么想吗？民众也想念我吗？”Loki知道这个问题的答案。Thor皱起眉。他无法对谎言之神撒谎。阿斯加德对于她的消失十分满意。Thor对此感到十分孤独。除了他的父母，没有人注意到，或者叹息Loki的消失。对此他感到很失望。Thor垂眼，不愿回答这个问题。

“我不能回去，Thor，那些人恨我，我不想那样活着。而这里的人，他们喜欢我。他们不会对我评头论足，并且不会对我隐藏那些刻薄和肮脏的想法。好吧，除了Clint。但是一个人这样，也好多我遇见的所有人都这样。我很抱歉。”Loki说。

Thor痛苦地发出叹息，失望包围着他。他想呆在这里，但是作为王位的继承人，他在阿斯加德还有其他的事情需要处理。

“那你会回家吗？”Thor问。Loki犹豫了。她不愿在今天再给他添加更多的痛苦了。

“也许不久后我就会回去，短暂地停留。我知道节日要来临了，也知道母亲很想念我。”Thor因这回答而笑了。这不是他想要的答案，不过也不错了。Thor离开后，Loki在这一晚哭着入眠。

 

第二天，大家去神盾局汇报任务情况，甚至Loki也加入其中。因为Von Doom袭击的动机尚不明确，任何人的灵机一动也许都会有帮助。Fury同时也抱有怀疑。Doom之前明确地想要劫走Loki。他想知道为什么。Loki在大厦的期间，她的一举一动都一直被Natasha和Clint报告给Nick。让她呆在这里让Nick有一点紧张，但是说真的，难道他要和一个神仙吵架吗？

Loki告诉了大家她的经历以及Von Doom和她说了什么。有一个男人面无表情地坐在她对面做着记录。Fury提过他的名字。Phil Coulter？Cooper？她能感到他向她散发出来的沉重的情绪，但是不知道原因。 好吧，这个现在不重要。当她提到权杖的时候，大家都开始交换视线，Loki察觉到有一些东西她并不知道。这种感觉来自于所有的人，很明显，她是在座的唯一一个不明白权杖的意义的人。

Loki决定她得弄明白。“你们都知道，向我隐瞒什么秘密是不可能的。我毕竟是谎言之神。你们有什么没有告诉我？什么是权杖？和去年的袭击有关吗？”

“你还记得多少？”Fury视线中的灼热仿佛可以在她身上稍处一个洞。

“什么也不记得。”她直视着他的一只眼睛说道。Fury一点也不相信这一套重生的狗屁理论。不记得她的罪行并不能使她变得无罪。如果是这样的话，那么就不会有人因为醉驾将人撞死而进监狱了。他决定给她看看她想知道的一切。

“打开屏幕，播放L-2891号文件。”Fury说。屏幕上出现一个男人，一个十分帅气的男人，戴着长角的奇怪的头盔。他手中拿着一个权杖。他就是那幅画里的男人。

“KNEEEEEEEEL！”他喊道。Loki看着，听着，就像是在看Tony放的另一部电影。她曾经是这个男人，这个和Steve打斗，想让美国队长下跪的男人。Loki屏气凝神地看着。这一段视频结束，另一段开始。这一段是大厦里的镜头。她看见自己将Tony甩出窗外，看见自己将匕首捅进Thor的肋骨，看见浩克将她猛击倒在客厅的地板上。她曾经注意过那些修复的痕迹但从未问过为什么地板看起来是那个样子的。最后，Fury放了Loki用长矛刺穿Phil后背的那一段。她看向坐在对面的男人，她再也无法遏制泪水。

“够了！”Steve吼道。“我要带她回家。放那些根本没有必要！”Steve怒视Fury。Fury也瞪着他。在这一点上他们无法意见一致。Steve带她走出房间。

“这事做得可真操蛋，Nick！”Tony说。

“她杀了成千上万的人，包括Phil。你是忘了吗？”

“ 不！我当然没忘！我没有忘记他 做了什么！你想要放真人秀?好，我也放！”Tony让Jarvis播放之前几天战斗的画面。

“打开屏幕。”Tony命令道。Fury和Phil看着Steve从背后被偷袭，然后Loki救了他。虽然他们都不会承认，但是他们还是感到一阵愧疚。Tony也不需要他们承认。他知道他们会觉得内疚。

“可别噎着了。”


End file.
